


Amnesia

by Irislena



Category: 83line - Fandom, 源旭, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 医生赫x患者海, 失忆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irislena/pseuds/Irislena
Relationships: 83line - Relationship, Eunhae - Relationship, hyukhae, wonwook, 源旭 - Relationship, 特澈, 赫海
Kudos: 9





	1. 雨

经历昨夜的一场大雨洗礼，空气中依稀残留着雨水和草地混合的清新气味，首尔的天空被洗涤成一尘不染的蔚蓝，飞机在天空拖出一条长长的云尾巴。李东海站在公寓的阳台，举起相机按动快门，把飞机的尾巴收藏在胶卷中。

“雨就这样离开了呢。”李东海关上镜头盖，语带惋惜。

“大摄影师Master海。”李东海身后厨房方向传来金希澈的声音，“快来吃早餐，你今天约了朴医生，可别迟到了。”金希澈从厨房端出两大盘华夫饼和莓果，李东海坐在餐桌盘，对着金希澈做的早餐再次按动了快门。

“哥，今天的早餐做得特别漂亮呢。”

“当然。”金希澈放下盘子后又进厨房倒了两杯鲜牛奶才坐到李东海的对面，“你也不想想是托谁的福，把我这仙飘飘的美人硬生生磨炼成贤妻良母。”

预感到金希澈接下来可能又要絮絮叨叨，李东海马上露出他天真无邪的笑容，语气可爱又略带轻浮地说：“希澈哥，我爱你。”李东海也很清楚金希澈作为室友却兼“亲哥”，为了照顾自己这个生活傻瓜，原本也是生活不能自理十指不沾阳春水的仙子把自己变成了无所不能的金希澈。这五年间，金希澈为自己的牺牲，李东海全看在眼里。

“话说大摄影师，你家里有那么漂亮的哥哥不拍，老是拍些风景和花花草草，有意思吗？照片里面要有人才有纪念意义啊。”

突如其来的一阵偏头疼带来一连串的画面如同走马灯一样在李东海的脑里快速闪过，然而画面过于光亮，李东海完全看不到画面里的一切，产生一种在极度虚弱的身体状况下坐过山车的错觉，胃部一阵灼烧感，差点吐了出来。

“东海！”金希澈看见李东海痛苦惨白的脸，马上从李东海的包里翻出药给他吃，李东海吞下药后，渐渐平复下来，金希澈才问道：“既视感又来了吗？”

李东海点头。这几年来既视感时不时突如其来地出现，反复强烈地冲击着李东海，至今身体依然没有能习惯这些冲击，总是会感到难受。李东海知道，他有缺失的记忆，这些记忆是他很重要的记忆，无论他怎么努力还是无法想起来。他也断定这些既视感应该和他失去的记忆有关系，应该是和他记忆的画面相似或者重合，但既视感出现得过于随机，以至于他依然对这些毫无头绪。

“赶紧把早餐吃完去给朴医生看一下吧。”金希澈说完，顿了顿，“东海，哥过两天要去日本工作一段时间，可是你现在的情况，我……”

“哥，你放心去，我一个人没问题的，况且有特哥，不，朴医生会帮我的。”

“不如我让厉旭来陪你住一段时间吧。”

“不要，厉旭是弟弟，怎么能让厉旭来照顾哥哥。而且厉旭应该要有自己的生活，希澈哥，你也是。”

“我的生活就是看见东海健健康康。”

“我爱你，哥。”

“够了。”

“哥，下次我介绍朴医生给你认识吧，朴医生真的是一个很好的人。朴医生和希澈哥是同年，应该会成为很好的亲故的。”

“东海，其实我和朴医生……”

没等金希澈说完，李东海就“啊”一声虎啸从座位上站起来，拽着包就开始往外跑，“迟到了，迟到了，哥，我出门了，回见！”

“东海，慢点。”金希澈望着李东海匆忙离去的背影，表情是难得的慈祥，希望世上不会再有任何痛苦破坏这孩子的纯真。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“东海先生，早上好。”五年来，李东海作为病患不断出入诊所，早就和诊所里的护士成了老熟人，“朴医生交待，东海先生来了直接进诊疗室就可以了。”

“好的，have a nice day！”李东海俊俏的外貌和爽朗的问候为这家位于城郊的诊所带来了活力，这诊所与普通诊所不一样，布置得像温馨的田园小屋，李东海很喜欢这里的气氛，就像是自己的第二个家一般。

“特哥。”李东海推开诊疗室的门，朴正洙正躲在显示器后面吃着外卖的三明治，李东海轻车熟路地躺在藤织的摇椅上，那是他最爱的治疗床，每次来和朴正洙聊天都躺在那里。“特哥你先吃完，不用管我。”

朴正洙拿着三明治坐到藤椅旁边，边吃着边和李东海聊天，看着一点医生架势也没有，感觉更像邻家大哥，让李东海感到更亲切放松。“东海，最近感觉怎么样？”

“还行吧，该吃吃，该玩玩，睡觉还是老样子，梦多，但梦的画面总是模糊不清，起床的时候总是觉得身体很累，像是没睡过觉一样。”

“最近既视感出现得频繁吗？最近一次是什么时候？”

“最近既视感越来越频繁，就今天早上又出现了一次，感觉希澈哥说过的话以前有谁和我说过类似的话，可是我完全想不起来是谁。”

说着说着，李东海的情绪渐渐激动，眼角流下了一行泪水，呼吸逐渐变得急促，拳头紧紧地握着，指甲在掌心掐出几个印子。朴正洙轻轻拍着李东海的肩膀，“东海，跟着我的节奏深呼吸，1,2,3，放松，1,2,3……”跟着朴正洙慢慢调整呼吸，李东海逐渐趋于平静。“东海，有些事情想不起来不要勉强自己去想的。”

李东海右手按在了左胸心脏的位置，“但是想不起来，心里好像缺了一个大口，时间和生命不断从这个缺口流出，好难受。我真的想要想起来，不想再过这样的生活。”李东海的眼眶都憋红了，泪水在大大的眼睛里打转，像是一只受伤的小鹿，惹人生怜，朴正洙看着心里也难受。

“东海，我觉得我们的治疗应该告一段落，我已经没有什么能为你做了。”

“特哥，是不是我做错了什么惹你生气了吗？如果你觉得我不需要记起来的话我就不去想，你不要丢下我。”李东海迫切的语气又惹朴正洙心生怜惜，甚至让他非常内疚自己刚刚说的话。

“乖，东海。”朴正洙拿纸巾擦了擦东海的泪水，摸摸他的头，“东海什么错也没有，是特哥不好，能力有限，而且我接下来会休息一段很长的时间。”

“……”

“这个是我的后辈，近几年在心理学界取得了不少成就，我相信他最有能力帮你找回记忆的人选。”朴正洙从笔记本里抽出一张名片，“我会把你的情况转介给他，希望你能尽快去见见这位医生。希望在我假期结束回归的时候，能见到健康的东海。”

李东海乖巧地点头，但是对于朴正洙的离开依然是有些不舍，“哥，呜…一路，一路顺风。呜~”看着李东海这个样子，朴正洙有点哭笑不得。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

李东海和朴正洙介绍的医生预约在三天后，那天早上李东海在家送走了去日本公干的金希澈，因为金希澈平面模特的工作经常到处出差，李东海并没有对金希澈有特别的不舍。

告别金希澈后，李东海一个人开车到了新的诊所。

诊所位于江南区的CBD大楼，诊所的装潢简洁明亮，颇有精英的气质，虽然护士也是非常友善礼貌，但再也不是朴正洙诊所那熟悉的姐姐，加上陌生的环境，让怕生的李东海有点不自在。跟着护士的引路，李东海来到了诊疗室门前，护士推开门，“李医生，这位是朴医生转介的李东海先生。”

诊疗室里，一名看着和李东海年纪相仿的男子，穿着西装正襟危坐在办公桌前在iPad里输入这什么，金丝眼镜挂在高高的鼻梁上，表情冷漠，看着就是一股冷都男的精英气质，不禁令人心生畏惧。当他听到护士的介绍，把头抬起，表情瞬间融化，露出牙龈的笑容充满亲切感。

“李东海先生，你好，我是李赫宰。”

“李医生你好。”

“不要叫我李医生，我看过你的资料，我们都是86年生的，你可以直接叫我赫宰。你也不要把我当成医生，把我当做是你的亲故一样聊聊天就好了。”

“好的，李医…好的，赫宰。你也叫我东海就好了。”

李赫宰朝护士挑了挑眉，示意护士可以回到她的工位上，护士便带上门，回到前台。“东海，来这边坐着聊吧。”

李赫宰把李东海带到房间落地窗的位置。落地窗旁放的是一张米白色的诊疗床，看着温馨又舒服。在诊疗床边放的是一个印第安小帐篷，和精英CBD的气质一点都不搭，帐篷里面搁着五六个抱枕，有一种治愈的气息。

李东海躺在诊疗床上，因为不熟他无法直视新的医生的眼睛，这位李赫宰医生的眼神却一直落在自己身上，李东海难免有点尴尬，只好歪过头，看着落地窗外的CBD的风景。“雨，回来了呢。”阴沉了一个上午的乌云终于挤出了第一滴雨水，随后一场暴雨接踵而至，李东海看到雨后，完全忘记了自己在诊疗室，坐起身子趴在落地窗前看雨水冲洗着江南区的大楼。

李东海兴奋地看着窗外大雨滂沱的样子，李赫宰看着心里莫名有种刺痛，李东海天真的眸子里全是无法掩饰的兴奋，“东海，喜欢下雨？”

“是的。”听到李赫宰的声音，李东海才想起自己现在在看心理医生，于是又乖乖躺回诊疗床上。

“没关系，如果你喜欢雨的话，可以边看雨边聊天。”

“嗯。”

“东海，可以和我说说你最近有什么感觉吗？”

“感觉累。晚上睡觉睡得不好，虽然睡的时间不短，但是梦很多，第二天感觉身体还是很疲乏。”

“能告诉我你梦到了什么吗？”

“没什么，我看不清，也记不住梦里的那些画面。总觉得这些画面和我失去的记忆有关系。”

“失去的记忆？”

“五年前我的生日第二天开始，我大病了一场，清醒了以后我发现我的记忆不完整了。我不时会有强烈的既视感，似乎是过去发生过相似的事情或画面，虽然我记不起来了，但我的身体告诉我，这些都真真切切发生过。”

“我明白你的感受，我也忘记了我生命中一位很重要的人。”

“别骗人了。”李东海转过身侧卧在诊疗床上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着雨水，笑了笑，“根据我看了那么多年心理医生的经验，医生会装作感同身受来和患者套近乎。对不对？”

李赫宰愣了一愣，倒不是因为李东海对心理医生的洞察力，而是他说的话是事实，而且是从未和其他人公开过的秘密。以李赫宰的专业素养，他是能守秘密的人，但这次却不由自主地把自己的秘密告诉第一次见面的患者。幸好对方并没有把自己的话当真，李赫宰迅速调整好状态，“啊，居然被看穿了。”

李赫宰顺水推舟，装作是自己的诡计被李东海看穿了，李东海也被李赫宰逗乐了，咯咯地笑起来，一头金色的头发跟随着身体的颤动在空气中摆动。

“可是东海，有时候一些记忆的缺失可能是自身对一些痛苦或者恐惧的事情在回避而选择性遗忘，要是勉强记起来，恢复的记忆涌入的瞬间，人可能会崩溃。如果是这样，你也要找回记忆吗？”

“嗯，是的。想不起来的感觉也很痛苦，受不了这种感觉。像是亲近的人藏了秘密一样让人觉得难受。”

“我会帮你的，东海。”

“谢谢你，赫……”

赫？一阵莫名的刺痛感再次袭击李赫宰的心脏，“东海？”没有人应答，李赫宰合起笔记本，透过落地玻璃窗的倒影，躺在诊疗床上的人已经闭上了眼睛，眼前这个话说到一半睡着的人惹得李赫宰不禁发出暴露牙龈的笑。他从印第安小帐篷拿出一条米白色的毛毯搭在李东海身上，手轻轻拨了拨李东海挂在眼睛上的金色刘海。

李东海睁开眼的时候，雨势已经明显变小了，但天色比下雨之前还要暗。墙上的挂钟时针已经在罗马数字Ⅵ和Ⅶ之间，今天早上来的时候是上午十点，聊了一会儿天，大概十一点开始入睡，在这长达七八个小时的睡眠里，他感觉到久违的安稳，一觉无梦让李东海身体轻松了许多。

李东海蹑手蹑脚把毛毯叠好，李赫宰依然像他刚进门那样子在办公桌前西装笔挺，正襟危坐。“睡了一觉，感觉怎样？”

“好久没试过睡得这么香了。啊，不好意思，占用了你那么多时间。”

“没关系，睡得好就好了。再说今天的雨太大了，没什么客人。”李赫宰处理好正在看的这份病历，把iPad装进了公文包，从衣帽架上取下李东海的皮夹克和自己的西装外套。“如果你想睡觉，可以随时来我这里。”

“……”这句略带歧义的话让李东海莫名有点害羞，一股热血涌上把他的耳朵染成了红色。

“啊，抱歉，我不是你想的那个意思。”

“我也不是在想你以为我想的那个意思。”

“噗哈哈哈。”两人突然因为这句歧义的话和下面两句有点拗口的话开怀大笑，“我下班了，要不要我顺路载你一程？”

“不用了，我有开车。”

两人一同走下了地下车库，李东海走向他黑色的凯迪拉克，他的车刚好停在了李赫宰的白色保时捷旁边。“东海，我们以后把见面的时间定在周三上午十点吧。”李赫宰很注意自己的措辞，特地不用复诊这个词语。

“好的，下周见。”

两人各自上了自己的座驾，驶出了地下车库，李东海转向了左边，李赫宰转向了右边。

开了五百米左右，下了一整天的雨止住了。云层的缝隙里，露出一截朦胧的银色月光，李东海停下了雨刮器。

“雨，又离开了呢。”


	2. 我们当中还有不疯的吗

李赫宰驱车回到自己位于龙山区的公寓。

公寓是工业风装潢的复式结构，灰色的墙面，硬朗的线条，看着让人很自然地联想到冰冷的钢铁，倒是和他冷都男的表情一点也不违和。一层是客厅、客用卫生间、开放性厨房以及作饭桌用途的吧台，二层是主卧套间，每层的面积不到五十平方米，对于李赫宰这种单身且有洁癖的人最适合不过。

李赫宰的公寓基本上和酒店的作用差不多，基本只用来睡觉，偶尔会简单地在里面用餐，所以对景观要求不高，但是看房子的时候，看见客厅和卧室都一览无遗地朝向汉江，他潜意识就笃定这就是他要找的房子。

李赫宰洗过澡后，从冰箱里随便拿了一点简餐热着吃，又拿了一盘草莓做餐后果。他拿了一个草莓，一口将草莓咬了一半，剩下的一半把果肉和果汁暴露在空气中，香甜的果香味在空气里发酵。他盯着被咬了一半的草莓看，红色的果肉和李东海娇艳欲滴的唇色串联在一起，李东海兴奋地看雨的画面不停地在他的脑海里闪现。草莓的香味也诱发起他帮李东海盖毛毯时，在李东海后颈闻到的一阵独特的水蜜桃香味。

李赫宰很快意识到自己的不对劲，其实从他不经意向李东海说出自己的秘密的时候，他就知道自己有哪里不对劲。又或者说，从李东海出现在他眼前的时候，一切都开始不对劲了，可是他也说不上是什么不对劲。

在李东海熟睡的期间，李赫宰反复翻阅朴正洙发来的病历。李东海的生日是在十月，按照李东海的说法，他是在五年前的十月开始有缺失的记忆的。而李赫宰自己，当他发现自己记忆不完整的时候是四年前的四月，当时他曾经抓住一切能找回记忆的线索进行调查，他发现自己其实是在四年前的一月底开始失忆的，而且在他失忆那一天，在他身旁的不是谁。

是他，朴正洙。

无论是自己失忆的那一天，还是李东海的到来，所有的事情的都指向了朴正洙。李赫宰不禁感到背后一冷。这些年来，从大学到独自出国留学，学成归来就业，朴正洙都是一直照顾自己的大哥哥，也是心理学道路的大前辈。

李赫宰从酒柜里抽出一瓶红酒，往红酒杯里灌了小半杯，还没来得及醒酒，便一饮而尽。一股属于未醒红酒的酸涩为冲散了他脑中的杂念，调整了一下情绪，从联系人中翻出朴正洙，按下绿色的通话键。

“喂，特哥，现在方便说话吗？”

“哦，赫宰呀，现在方便。”电话另一侧的人语气轻浮，听上去就像主持人在作秀的语气，“但长话短说，我现在在外国，漫游费太贵了。”

李赫宰无奈地扶着额头，这个哥还是一如既往的抠门。朴正洙之所以把诊所开到城郊，美其名曰为了给让患者贴近大自然和享受温馨和平静的氛围，实质上是为了省租金。“特哥，你把李东海转介给我，到底是在盘算什么？”

“赫宰呀，不是说了我要休长假吗？这里的银杏叶很漂亮，如果赫宰能来一起看就好了，可惜！哈哈。”朴正洙继续语带轻浮，李赫宰不禁无名火起。

“李东海是不是和我缺失的记忆有关？”

这次朴正洙并没有马上回答，电话那头传来推拉木门的声音，然后才是朴正洙和刚才轻浮的语气相比变得沉稳的声音，“赫宰，其实你早就推测出你丢失的记忆是因为被我催眠了吧。”

“是。”李赫宰又往红酒杯灌了半杯酒，不过这次他没有马上喝，而是来回晃动。

“现在，你想要把记忆找回来吗？”

李赫宰一时语塞，说实话，他何尝不想。看着悬挂在汉江上空的那弯银色的月光，薄薄的云层和水汽为它添了一份朦胧感，那弯月亮孤独地挂在夜空中，清冷而皎洁。李赫宰把手中晃动的红酒一饮而下，坚定地说，“不想。”

“为什么？”

“因为我相信特哥你。如果不是我自己主动要求的，你绝对不会贸然催眠我。既然是我自己要求的，一定是非常痛苦的回忆。如果是这样的话，我宁愿想不起来。你我都是心理医生，都明白一个道理，让患者唤醒他选择回避的记忆，只有两条路，克服，或者彻底崩溃。”

“赫宰，如果你想停止这场催眠，你随时可以找我解除。但是东海他……”

还没等朴正洙说完，在电话的那头传来重重地推拉木门的声音和另外一个男子的声音，和朴正洙语气温柔的声音比起来，这声音凶狠而生猛，“朴正洙你疯了吧！”然后电话就被挂断了。

李赫宰不知道朴正洙最后想和自己说什么，从电话最后几秒钟的情况判断，大概朴正洙今晚无法再和自己通话。从种种迹象不难得出，继续和李东海接触，必然会触及李赫宰舍弃的记忆。然而，李赫宰明知道这些记忆之于自己，是潘多拉的匣子，但他依然对自己的过去抱有好奇，希望能够通过李东海这把钥匙，开出一小道缝隙窥视过去的记忆。

人性，真是矛盾。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

意外到来的甜蜜和身体的疲累感交织，趴在榻榻米柔软的被褥上，金希澈很快便入睡，腿上的旧患隐隐作痛，使他习惯性地睡得不深。睡下没多久，朦朦胧胧的，他听到旁边的人开始在讲电话，语气轻佻，没个正形，他便没有多留心。直到他听到日式庭院的木门被蹑手蹑脚地推拉，那个人悄悄地走到门外的走廊，那个人的这一举动狠狠地触发了金希澈的神经。

如果那个人是怕嘈醒自己，那最初接到电话应该是第一时间就走出去，讲到一半才走出去的话，原因只有一个，接下去电话的内容不希望被自己听到。

金希澈披上红底带金色蝴蝶刺绣的浴衣，匍匐前进到门边，耳朵贴着门板，试图窃听门外人的通话内容，姿势狼狈，只是不想门外的人透过门上的倒影发现自己在偷听。

“赫宰，如果你想停止这场催眠，你随时可以找我解除。但是东海他……”

赫宰。东海。这两个名字对金希澈来说再熟悉不过，但时至今时今日，这两个名字出现在同一个句子里面就很有问题，金希澈虽然不知道朴正洙打算对他们做什么，但他很肯定朴正洙让他们见面了。

金希澈重重地拉开木门，“朴正洙你疯了吧！”他一手拍掉了朴正洙的手机，手机沿着木质走廊飞了三四米远，直接进入了关机状态。他揪着朴正洙白色浴衣的衣领，眼神凶狠得像一只会吃人的野兽，“朴正洙你到底想怎样？你为什么要这样做？为什么要让他们俩见面？这样我们前面的努力都白费了，你是不是疯了啊？”

金希澈的怒气值已经填满，他那一头的红色直发再配上红色带金蝴蝶刺绣的浴衣，活脱脱像是秋日里一株蠢蠢欲动的火苗，朴正洙生怕这株火苗蹦到庭院满地的落叶，燃起一发不可收拾的大火。朴正洙全然管不上那飞的老远的手机，他一把反拽住金希澈的衣领，把他塞回房间柔软的被褥里，任凭金希澈的脾气再暴躁，此刻却被满身肌肉的他压得完全翻不过身来。

“是，我疯了。”朴正洙咬牙切齿，一字一句地说着，“我们当中还有不疯的吗？从五年前我们居然会答应他演这场荒谬的戏开始，我们全都疯了，一个都不剩。五年了，希澈，五年了。”

朴正洙在大多数情况下都在别人面前都扮演着有点轻浮，但平静和善的角色，只有少数时候在亲密的人的面前才会暴露他易激动的本性，一旦他扮演的平静的画皮被撕破，他就会成为被情绪吞噬的人。一向很会看眼色的金希澈怎么会看不出朴正洙的那腔怒火，只是他永远抵抗不了朴正洙的眼泪，当朴正洙的眼泪从上方滴在他的脸上的时候，金希澈知道自己已经输了一大半。

“正洙啊，你知道的，我看不得我们家单纯的东海再受半点伤害。这样下去会毁掉他的。”

“以专业的角度判断，我认为现在的东海已经有能力去面对了。而且继续演这场戏对东海的伤害会更大。正如一个人住在一个正中间挖了个大洞的房间里，一直对那个洞耿耿于怀，你觉得他会住得舒服吗？”朴正洙用最简单的语言希望能让金希澈明白自己的意思，“希澈啊，你愿意相信我这个疯子吗？”

“嗯。什么都不管了，我们继续沉溺在这疯狂的漩涡中心吧。”金希澈突然使力把朴正洙拽向自己，把唇贴上对方的唇，随即便是一场疯狂的互相撕咬。

金希澈并不认同朴正洙现在的做法，但又觉得朴正洙讲的不无道理，这场戏不可能没完没了地演下去，总有一天需要有人叫停。无论发生什么事情，自己都会站在朴正洙那边，曾经这么承诺过对方，他除了相信朴正洙以外别无他法，更何况一直求而不得今天突然来到自己身边的甜蜜，他不愿意就此放过。

一场翻云覆雨过后，加上前面的几场战斗，朴正洙的身体已经吃不消，手搭在枕边人身上便沉沉睡去。金希澈有些许不安，轻轻挪开朴正洙的手，披上红色的浴衣，到走廊上捡回那台承受了自己万吨伤害的可怜的手机。他又用自己的电话，拨通了一洋之隔的人的电话。

“喂，哥，怎么了？”

“呀，你小子怎么还没睡？在做什么呢？”

“我在整理照片呢，明天要外出取材。”李东海在电脑里倒腾着他相机里的照片，心情前所未有的轻松，“今天我去了朴医生介绍的李医生那里，那位才跟我一样大，但是感觉是个很可靠的人呢。我在那里睡了一个很长很安稳的觉，现在感觉太精神了。”

至少朴正洙的计划到目前为止，对李东海都没有造成伤害，金希澈紧绷的神经得到一丝舒缓，“凌晨两点了，快去睡吧，小疯子。”

“我是小疯子，那哥就是大疯子。”

金希澈玩味地笑着，“是的，我们都是疯子。”


	3. 今夜的月色真美

“赫宰，今夜的月色真美。”

“是呢。”

李赫宰把今晚和他一起讨论过夏目漱石的李东海的头靠在自己的锁骨上，秋夜里只剩下虫鸣，清风和朗月，氤氲在帐篷中的暧昧气氛把两人送进了梦乡。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

十个小时前。

两个月过去了，李东海已经习惯去新的诊所复诊，他总和李赫宰说着无关紧要的话题，说着说着就会安心地在诊疗床上入睡，在那里睡一觉顶他平日一周睡眠的效果。这段时间，室友金希澈一直在海外公干，没能回来，但是这个亲哥无论自己多累，每两天都会打一通电话来确认李东海是否还存活。

金希澈不在的日子，李东海每天都自己准备着一些简单的健康食物，牛排，沙拉。其实家务活他都会做，可是他更享受看着金希澈享受作为大家长照顾自己的成功感。

周六早午餐之后，百无聊赖的李东海突然想起了李赫宰诊疗床旁边的那顶温馨的印第安小帐篷，便开始在手机上搜索露营的信息，拿了两套衣服，一条毛毯，一些日用品和食物就出门了。

当然，还有他爱用的胶卷相机。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“您好，先生，请问怎么称呼？”

“我姓李。”

“好的，李先生，您的帐篷安排在河边那棵大树下，直接过去就可以了。”野营基地的前台小姐姐在电脑上啪嗒啪嗒按了几下，便为李东海指出了他今天晚上的落脚地，李东海也有些惊讶，现在的前台小姐姐真会读心术，不用开口都可以知道客户的需求。

“如果发现有什么东西没有带可以回来这里，我们这里有些应急小物品希望可以帮到您。”

“好的，谢谢。”李东海有礼貌地告别了前台小姐姐，前往河边大树下的帐篷。

李东海对这个营地非常满意，帐篷的后面就是河，听着潺潺的流水声心情格外的舒畅，他拿起相机拍了几张风景照。已经是傍晚时分了，李东海捡来一些木材放进生火的炉子里，才发现自己忘记带打火机，以他露营新手的本事，钻木取火这个操作根本就是天荒夜谈。他便走去前台，希望应急小物品可以帮上他。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“不好意思，李先生，我们新来的员工搞错了，把您预定的帐篷给了别的客人。今天我们这边的帐篷都已经满了，真的是非常抱歉。”  
面对野营基地老板的道歉，李赫宰感到无助又无奈。周六下午他结束一天的工作，换了一身衣服，提着大包小包开车出发去自己心心念念的露营，他已经好久没去露营，上一次已经是好几个月之前的事情了，结果到店以后自己的预定好的帐篷居然被横刀夺爱了。

“对不起，这位李先生，好像是我占用了你的帐篷。”一个有些熟悉的声音从自己背后传来，李赫宰转过身去，是李东海。此时的李东海穿着黑色短袖T恤，一条看着布料轻薄，剪裁宽的不像话的大裤衩和条纹渔夫帽，比平日复诊时的穿着看起来要随便得多。

李东海看到李赫宰转过身的时候也有点惊讶，和平日西装革履的精英穿着不同，今天的李赫宰穿了一条牛仔裤和白色短袖T恤，再外搭一件浅蓝色的长袖衬衫，头上是一顶引人注目的红色鸭舌帽。“赫宰？”

“东海？”

“两位李先生原来是认识的啊，那不如您们两位自行协调可以吗？”野营基地的老板看见两位李先生居然是认识的人的时候如释重负，李赫宰也点了点头默许了自行协调，老板才舒了一口气。

“东海你也是露营爱好者？”

“不，我今天是心血来潮过来的。一来到什么也没说，前台小姐姐一听说我姓李就帮我安排了帐篷，我也觉得哪里不对。现在看到赫宰你，才明白原来是这么回事。”李东海这个露营的外行人鹊巢鸠占，尴尬到了极点。“其实我好像不太会露营啊，我现在回去帐篷那里收拾下回去了，帐篷应该物归原主了。”

“等等东海，如果你不介意的话，不如我们一起玩吧。”李赫宰一眼就看穿了李东海的尴尬，“不过我是不会和患者在诊疗外的时间接触的。今天我们是以朋友的身份一起露营，不知道李先生赏面不？”

“乐意至极。”

◇◇◇◇◇◇

到了帐篷，李赫宰看到了李东海不像话的行李，他确认了李东海就是个不折不扣的新手。“李东海哪有人露营只吃面包的啊？你居然不带睡袋，你想冷死在这里吗？”李赫宰孜孜不倦地吐槽着李东海，语气中带着宠溺。

李赫宰在入黑前生好了火，“李东海，你要吃拉面吗？”

李东海听到了，涨红了耳朵，“李赫宰，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“呀，我不是那个意思。”

“哈哈哈哈。”李东海不怀好意地笑着，他明明知道李赫宰不是那个意思，就是要逗着他玩，看看他气急败坏的样子。

他们俩围着温暖的火炉开始聊起了小时候用铜锅煮方便面一定要用锅盖兜着吃才好吃的故事，调侃起李东海行李中那本夏目漱石的俳句集，李赫宰最后还开始向李东海科普露营的装备等等，李东海则拿笔记本一件一件地抄录下来。

他们俩就像是认识已久，无话不说的好朋友一样，他们在火炉边聊了一晚上，直到李东海开始打哈欠，李赫宰才建议进去里面睡觉。而这个神奇的夜晚，归功于他们共同享有的姓氏。

十月初的晚上，深秋的清凉渗透了郊外的空气。河边的帐篷里，作为露营新手的李东海并没有带睡袋，他盖着毛毯，但不能完全抵御秋夜的寒冷，让他迟迟不能入睡。李东海转了个身，原来右侧睡改成了左侧睡，正好对上了左边睡袋里另外一双不能入睡的眼睛。

郊外的晚上一片漆黑，银色的月光透过帐篷上的天窗洒进了帐篷，照出两人精致的轮廓线，，眼神对上的一刻，李东海瞬间感到了尴尬，但在狭小的空间里，他的眼神无处可逃，黑暗中，他也找不到其他可以转移话题的事物。

“东海，睡不着？”是对方先开的口。

“嗯。”

“冷吗？”

“有一点。”

李赫宰从自己的睡袋里钻出来爬进了李东海的毯子里，又把睡袋横盖在毛毯上边，他把李东海往自己的方向拉了一把，右手垫在李东海的脑袋下方，左手把身体冷得有些僵硬的李东海搂在自己怀里。

李东海把头窝在对方的锁骨里，贪婪地索取着对方明显比自己高的体温，对方松木木质香的体味占据了脑海的大部分的位置，使他无法理性地思考即将会发生的一切可能的场景，他用力的呼吸，希望空气可以冲淡他脑里萦绕的那股气息，心脏自顾自地加速跳跃，体温也渐渐上升。

大概十来分钟后，李东海感觉自己的理性已经开始逐渐恢复，回暖的体温开始有了点睡意，他想确认对方是否已经入睡，便抬起了头。

“赫宰？”李东海小心翼翼地叫着对方的名字，生怕嘈醒原本已经睡着的人。

然而李赫宰并没有睡着，此刻他的脑海已经混乱得像一坨浆糊，他因为旁边睡着的是李东海紧张得睡不着而混乱，因为总是会忍不住盯着李东海那张好看的脸而混乱，因为自己一时冲动把李东海搂进怀里而混乱。当这所有混乱的始作俑者李东海抬起他那颗毛茸茸的脑袋叫着自己的名字，他低下头，慢慢凑向李东海。

即便李东海再纯情，他也知道接下来即将发生的是什么。理性上，他知道他应该立即把眼前的人推开。然而身体上，他想要接受，甚至希望这一吻更快落在自己的唇上。当两人鼻尖互相触碰，李东海闭上眼睛，意料之中的吻如期而至。

李赫宰把唇轻轻印在李东海的唇上，眼前的李东海仿佛是一个易碎的艺术品，稍稍用力就会碎掉，他有些意外，李东海竟没拒绝自己，他便用舌头试探性地撬开李东海的嘴。感觉到李赫宰的舌头在齿间来回试探，李东海放松了紧闭的牙关，放任李赫宰在自己的口腔进行更加深入的探索，他用舌头积极回应着李赫宰。

此刻，李赫宰之于李东海，宛如香甜的毒药，明知道会万劫不复，但依然一往无前贪婪的吮吸着只属于这个瞬间的甜蜜。

这个带有些欲望气息的吻停止在李东海快要感觉到呼吸困难之前，李赫宰用手撩拨李东海那簇搭在脸上的金色长刘海，好让自己能够更好地观赏这张好看的脸蛋。李东海和李赫宰的眼神又对上了，看着李赫宰的眼睛，李东海感觉自己的身体开始有些异样的反应，他选择转过身体仰卧着，希望在火车失控坠入深渊前停下来。

李赫宰也没有穷追不舍，只是定神看着李东海的侧脸，他明知李东海是潘多拉匣子的钥匙，却把自己陷下去。

可是，他乐意。

“赫宰，今夜的月色真美。”

“是呢。”

李赫宰把今晚和他一起讨论过夏目漱石的李东海的头靠在自己的锁骨上，秋夜里只剩下虫鸣，清风和朗月，氤氲在帐篷中的暧昧气氛把两人送进了梦乡。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

李赫宰醒来时，怀里的人已经和他的行李一起消失不见了，他托着额头，懊恼着，是自己把一切都搞砸了。

在李赫宰仅存的记忆中，他暗恋过小学里成绩第一的女班长，仰慕过中学时期的班主任，他并没有恋爱过。但面对李东海，他感到了一种异样的感情。他对李东海的不是小学生的暗恋，也不是中二病的仰慕，他动了情，是喜欢，不，是爱。

当他意识到的时候，李东海已经被自己昨晚一时冲动的一个吻吓跑了，他不知道李东海会不会以后都不会来复诊，他更害怕就这样昙花一现的爱从此消失在他的生命里。

就在李赫宰懊恼的时候，他的手机响了，是李东海的短信。

“赫宰，早上好，因为认识的哥哥今天早上突然回国，现在我正在去机场的路上。昨天晚上我过得很愉快，我不知道我们所说的月色是不是同一个意思呢？嘿嘿。”

“嗯，夏目漱石。”

“可是赫宰啊，我现在没有资格喜欢你。昨天晚上看着你的眼睛，我突然想起在我遗失的记忆中有着我的爱人，如果不把她想起来，好好告别，我根本没有喜欢其他人的资格呢。”

“我会帮你想起她来，让你甩掉她，我等你。”

“谢谢你。赫宰。我的月亮。”

李赫宰看到李东海的短信，如释重负地哭了出来，失而复得的起伏心情让他一时失去了作为心理医生应有的理智。

东海啊，你知道吗，在昨晚吻你的时候也想起来在我失去的记忆中也有一位爱人，但我是那么的卑鄙，我想就这样自私地爱着你，我不想想起回忆里的那个她，我想就这样抛弃她来爱你。

东海啊，你光明坦荡，就像是太阳一样，为什么偏偏喜欢上那样卑鄙的我？

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“早上好啊，童儿，起床了吗？”朴正洙拿着登机牌，坐在还是黑夜的纽约机场中。

“特哥，早上好，我现在在晨跑呢。怎么了哥，你也那么早。”

“童儿啊，之前让你帮忙搞的东西进行得怎样了？”

“已经准备好了哥。话说哥，你真的打算这么做？”

“是啊，我们已经被他的剧本折磨了五年了。这次轮到我们反过来做我们自己的导演，童导，你准备好了吗？”

“当然，我也被这尴尬的气氛折磨得够呛了。”

“属于SJ结社的文艺复兴，Action!”


	4. 记忆的雏形

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章

清晨六点多，李东海接到来自金希澈从青岛机场打来的电话，他准备在青岛转机，预计两个多小时候降落首尔，想要李东海来机场接机。现在李东海的大脑还是处于半睡半醒的状态，以他讲义气的性格，他不可能拒绝金希澈的要求，便开车前往金浦机场。

李东海到达机场的时候，金希澈的航班还有大半个小时降落，加上拿行李和入境手续起码还有一小时才能见到金希澈。李东海找了抵达大厅最靠近出口的一家咖啡店买了冰美式和三明治。

冰美式的咖啡因联合三明治的升糖作用将李东海的大脑从半睡半醒中唤醒，昨夜和李赫宰接吻的画面间歇性在他脑里闪现，唇上和口腔里依稀还记得李赫宰舌头的触感。虽然和李赫宰见面不到十次，但像李东海这种灵魂自由又感性的人，光凭一个眼神他就认定了那是他要的感觉。李东海突然想起昨天晚上的那弯银月，想起自己拐弯抹角的告白，他的脸一下就涨红了，双手捂住眼睛，似乎对自己一时冲动的告白有点懊悔。

是自己速度太快了吗？对方说的月色和自己说的月色是一回事吗？他昨晚是睡蒙了吗？醒来还会记得昨晚的事情吗？还是说昨晚是自己自作多情？

连环的问题让李东海的脸发热，恨不得马上挖个洞把头埋进去降温，他没有机会问清楚李赫宰，因为他离开的时候李赫宰还在熟睡，他不忍嘈醒他。李东海才突然意识到自己不辞而别，把李赫宰落在帐篷里，宛如一个吃干抹净的渣男。

一时冲动的懊悔感，不明对方心意的不安感和不辞而别的罪恶感交织，李东海拿起了手机，鼓起勇气编写了短信。“赫宰，早上好，因为认识的哥哥今天早上突然回国，现在我正在去机场的路上。昨天晚上我过得很愉快，我不知道我们所说的月色是不是同一个意思呢？嘿嘿。”

李东海按下发送键后，他的手一直在发抖，他明白他不止是把那层纸捅破了，现在他是把洞捅得更大了。

“嗯，夏目漱石。”没想到对方秒回了自己的信息。李东海激动得差点在餐厅的凳子上原地起飞，李赫宰是懂的，他是也喜欢自己。也是，怎么能不懂呢？李赫宰是他的心理医生，是他肚子里的一条虫，现在还是他心尖上的人儿。

此刻，李东海恨不得马上发无数个“我爱你”给李赫宰。但是昨夜在漆黑中，李赫宰看着自己的眼神，让他脑海里流离失所的记忆变得逐渐有了雏形。他想起在他记忆的深处，有一个人和自己相爱，他记得，那个人也曾用像李赫宰看着自己的眼神看着自己。那眼神就像野兽看着猎物一般，视线里除了眼前的小白兔什么也看不见，那眼神散发的着一股浓烈的独占欲，小白兔也只能属于我。

过去的自己好像惹上了一个不得了的女孩呢。如果她还在爱着自己，那她该怎么办？如果自己恢复记忆了以后还爱着她，那李赫宰怎么办？

李东海删除掉这在编辑的短信里的六个“我爱你”，重新写了一段话。“可是赫宰啊，我现在没有资格喜欢你。昨天晚上看着你的眼睛，我突然想起在我遗失的记忆中有着我的爱人，如果不把她想起来，好好告别，我根本没有喜欢其他人的资格呢。”

“我会帮你想起她来，让你甩掉她，我等你。”你是傻瓜吗，李赫宰？李东海眼眶已经充血，泪腺的最后一道堤坝也已经冲溃，只是这次不再是悲伤的眼泪。

“谢谢你。赫宰。我的月亮。”李东海全然不知短信那头的人也已经潸潸泪下。此刻，李东海感觉是世界上最幸福的人。虽然在和回忆里的她告别前还没能正式交往，他找到了他喜欢的人，而那个人也喜欢自己，简单而幸福。他恨不得马上见到金希澈，把这个天大的喜讯分享给他最亲爱的哥哥。

就在李东海这样想的时候，他远远看到闸口一个人顶着鲜红的头发，拖着红色的行李箱走出来。“哥，我在这里。”李东海站起来，挥着手向金希澈跑去。

等金希澈来到自己面前摘下墨镜的时候，李东海方才留意到金希澈苍白的脸色和额上挂着豆大的汗珠。“东海呀，你，你不准再去见李赫宰了。”金希澈声音沙哑，李东海还没来得及思考他的话，还没来得及问为什么时，金希澈已经晕过去了。

“哥，希澈哥。”李东海手忙脚乱地架起金希澈，拉着行李回到车上，开往了首尔大学附属医院。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

李东海把金希澈送到了曺圭贤的手上，他便坐在诊室外的长椅等待。

金希澈说的不能见李赫宰是什么回事？李东海甚至脑补了最经典的电视剧桥段，他和李赫宰是同父异母的亲兄弟？毕竟也不是不可能，他俩都姓李。可是他和李赫宰的吻只是在昨天凌晨一时兴起，金希澈不可能知道他们俩的事情。那金希澈说的又是怎么回事？

李东海百思不得其解。

此时曺圭贤从诊室里走出来。

“圭圭，希澈哥他什么情况？”

“希澈哥他……”曺圭贤有点欲言又止。

“希澈哥他是不是有什么重病啊？”看着曺圭贤欲言又止的样子，李东海又开始脑补电视剧的经典的绝症桥段。

“不至于，但也无药可救了。”曺圭贤凑到李东海的耳边，把声音压低，显然不希望有其他人听到他们的谈话，“希澈哥他纵欲过度了，加上长时间的飞行，腿上的旧患发作，身体吃不消。”

“纵欲……”李东海在把那四字说全前捂住了自己的嘴，满脸通红。

“现在给他打了一针止痛药，再挂些营养剂，调养个两三天就可以出院了。”曺圭贤拍拍李东海的肩膀，“东海哥，你有空多劝劝希澈哥吧。”说罢，他用看虫子一样的眼神瞄了瞄身后的诊疗室。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“希澈哥。”李东海坐在床边，给已经醒过来开始胡吃海塞的金希澈削苹果，“年纪不小了，那些事情要注意节制啊。”

“莫拉古？”金希澈并没有停下胡吃海塞手中那盘炸酱面的意思。

“就是那……那什么……”李东海支支吾吾，把脸憋红了，老半天才说出口，“欲望要节制一下。圭圭说哥晕倒的主要原因是因为纵欲过度。”

“咳咳……”正在唆炸酱面的金希澈被呛到了，他连忙抽几张面纸擦了擦嘴，又喝了几口水，然后把擦完嘴的面纸狠狠摔到桌子上，“哎一西，圭贤那小子真是不想活了，怎么可以跟我们家纯洁的东海说这样的话，真是的。”

李东海看见金希澈骂骂咧咧，像是一个乱串的火苗，证明病床上的那个人已经恢复得七七八八，总算安下心来。“哥，你为什么说不准我再见李赫宰？”

“就是字面上的意思。不准。”金希澈放下了没吃完的炸酱面，神情变得严肃起来。

“为什么？”

“原因我现在不能说，你不要问了。”金希澈眼神凛冽，李东海没有眼力见，但金希澈这个眼神，他再熟悉不过，是不能说，不要问的意思，是名为金希澈的炸弹即将引爆的最后通牒。

“哥，如果我说我办不到呢？”金希澈被一向乖巧，从来不逆自己意的李东海吓到了，这是五年来李东海第一次忤逆自己的意思。正在削苹果的李东海停下了刀子，眼泪潸然而下，泪水滴落在苹果已经开始生锈的地方。“希澈哥，我已经喜欢上李赫宰了。”

金希澈深吸了一口气，事情已经越来越往不可控的方向发展了。朴正洙看你干的好事，我这次真的要疯了，金希澈心里默默吐槽着。“东海，你当哥没说过这事吧。”他摸着李东海那头金色的头发，他确实是对李东海的眼泪没有一点抵抗力，“这苹果是没法吃了。哈哈哈。这不是东海的错，喜欢一个人本身是没有错的。”

金希澈凛冽的眼神已经撤回，替而代之的是平日里对东海无比慈爱的眼神。李东海清楚的，金希澈只是对自己的眼泪没辙，所以没有继续逼自己。但是他讨厌这样，他知道金希澈仍然是不希望他和李赫宰见面的，但金希澈隐藏了原因，而这个原因他现在是不可能从金希澈身上挖出来的。

“我再削一个新的。”李东海把那个沾有泪水的锈迹斑斑的苹果扔进了垃圾桶。

“你先去洗把脸吧。”

“好。”李东海用手简单地抹了一下脸上的泪水便往洗手间的方向走。

洗手池前，李东海拿出了手机，一条未读的短信，来自李赫宰，大概是在金希澈晕倒的时候发的，自己腾不出手来，一直未读。

“你知道吗？

月亮是反射太阳的光才能在夜空照亮黑夜。

我爱你，李东海。

我的小太阳。”

李东海读完短信，冲进一个隔间把自己关起来，在里面嚎啕大哭了一场。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

李赫宰从野营基地回家，他想起这趟露营意外收获了一个小爱人，时不时忍不住嘴角上扬，窃窃自喜。

刚打开家门，一个宝蓝色信封躺在了自家的玄关，看样子是被人从门缝塞进来的。宝蓝色的信封上是四个花体字“SJ结社”。李赫宰一脸疑惑，感觉是收到什么勒索信函，他还是打开了。

信封里只有一张照片，九个穿着不同颜色和款色西装的男子坐在一张橙色的长沙发上。这九个男子里面有几张脸是李赫宰能够认出来的，中间位置是自己和李东海，照片上的李东海并不是金发的，他们俩翘着二郎腿，李赫宰手搭在李东海的大腿上，显然是亲密的关系。在李东海旁边的旁边，是他熟悉的朴正洙。

可是李赫宰并不认识其他的人，也没有拍这张照片的记忆。大概这张照片是在自己失去的记忆里面拍的，并且自己在很早之前就认识了李东海，而且李东海在且仅存于他所失去的记忆中。

李东海也失去了记忆，并且他不记得自己。

李赫宰的推断越发清晰，但是拼图还不完整，缺少的剧情过多以至于他无法判断自己的猜想是否正确。

现在除了朴正洙，李赫宰没有任何的线索。


	5. 404: Memory Not Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天讲的是留学时期小盒的小故事  
> 恰信一艘！！！

四年前，四月四日。

李赫宰已经去德国留学两个多月了，开始慢慢融入国外的生活节奏，德语学得不怎么好，但勉勉强强还是能在那里生活的程度。他隔三差五就会想念起母亲做的小菜，想起送机时朴正洙泣不成声，然后去亚洲超市买昂贵的韩国拉面以慰思乡之愁。

今天是李赫宰离开韩国的第一个生日，他在柏林火车站购买了欧洲之星火车票，目的地是浪漫之都——巴黎。

坐上火车的时候，他一直在幻想，会不会像《Before Sunrise》的男主角一样，在火车上遇上能说自己母语的女主角，即使两人的三观不在同一水平上，关心的话题也不在同一频道上，但也在冥冥中能互相吸引。也许自己会为了这个特别的女孩一时兴起在维也纳临时下车，然后漫无目的地走在维也纳的街道上，谈一场随机而浪漫的短暂的恋爱。

然而电影终归是电影。

在火车上，李赫宰偶尔会和两三个欧洲女孩对上眼神，但那些女孩停留不过几秒便转向别的地方。或许李赫宰的长相刚好不是欧洲女孩喜欢的类型，又或许是李赫宰的表情冷漠，看清来过于难以接近。

随着火车驶离德国国境越来越远，李赫宰的幻想逐渐磨灭，此刻如果能遇上能说韩语的人说上一两句话来消解一下思想情绪那该多好。

就在这时，两个看起来和李赫宰年龄相仿的亚洲男子路过李赫宰所在的车厢。其中一个穿着比较像贵公子的男子看到李赫宰，做出了夸张的惊讶的美式反应，像是意外看到了老熟人一般。另外一个男子烫了一头绵羊卷，看起来乖巧，看到和他同行的男子夸张的反应后，顺着目光看向李赫宰，表情也显得有些惊讶。

难道他们认识我？可是我不认识他们啊？李赫宰一脸疑惑。

“始源啊，厉旭啊，你们别丢下我啊。”正当李赫宰想要提问的时候，属于第三名男子的声音从车厢尽头的门口传来，声音奶奶的，带着撒娇的味道却不自知，说着的还是李赫宰再熟悉不过的韩语。第三名男子手里倒腾着相机向另外俩人走来，他看见俩人两脸惊讶地看向李赫宰，他也看了看李赫宰，问道：“这位是你们认识的人吗？你好，我是李……”

第三名男子还没说完，便被贵公子穿着的男子用美式手势推向下一节车厢的方向，“不认识。我们走吧，我们赶着去餐车吃饭呢。相信我，这里餐车的食物超级好吃。”贵公子一边走，还不忘礼貌微笑，向在异乡遇到的同胞点头示好。

“始源，我只相信你爸爸。”被推走的男子边走，边打趣把他推走的贵公子。

乖巧的羊毛卷男子也向李赫宰点了点头，眼神瞄了瞄前方远去的另外两个男子，用手指着自己的脑袋绕圈比划了几下，似乎在说前面的人脑筋有点不正常，然后跟随另外两人朝餐车的方向走去。

真可惜，难得遇到说韩语的人，没把住搭上话的机会，李赫宰心里嘀咕着，回到百无聊赖的状态。他不再对火车上的偶遇有所期待，转头开始看向窗外的风景，寂寞的双手伸进毛呢大衣的口袋里。在毛衣口袋的深处，他好像碰到了什么。

是一条项链，项链挂着一个蒂芬妮蓝的礼盒吊坠。

李赫宰把项链提在半空中，项链像钟摆一样在空气中左右摆动了几下，礼盒吊坠被窗外的阳光照射出闪耀的光芒，李赫宰看晃了眼，闭上了眼睛。

“赫，闭上眼睛。”声音听起来很遥远，很虚幻，是谁的声音，李赫宰听不出来。

“可以睁开眼睛了，赫，生日快乐。”李赫宰睁开眼睛的时候，一只小巧的手悬着一条银色的吊着蒂芬妮蓝礼盒吊坠的项链放在自己跟前，李赫宰看不清拿着项链的人是谁。

“礼盒？有什么含义吗？”

“这是我送你的礼物，里面装着你的一个愿望。你拿着项链，告诉我你的愿望，我来帮你实现。不过只有一次机会，你要好好想哦。”

“我现在就想好了。”

“什么？只有一次机会，你要认真想。”

“我只有一个愿望，我想和你永远在一起。”

“赫，我爱你！”

“我也爱你，……”

一条荆棘在李赫宰的心脏野蛮生长，刺尖深深的扎在心脏的横纹肌处，刺痛顺着神经直接传入大脑，大脑释放出悲痛欲哭的信号，车厢里的李赫宰闭着眼，但也丝毫没有阻止泪腺的崩塌，一股窒息感使他绷紧了全身的肌肉，唤起他模糊记忆的项链和吊坠从悬在半空变成紧紧地被攥在李赫宰的手心。

尽管那记忆再模糊，李赫宰认定那是真切发生过的记忆，属于他和他的爱人，现在心有多疼，证明当时爱得有多深。李赫宰能想起儿时很多的事情，甚至能够清晰地描绘出这些事情的细节，唯独关于他爱人的一切，他都想不起来。声音，相貌，没有一点儿头绪。似乎有人故意把这一段记忆从他的脑里剪切出来。

李赫宰想起自己刚到德国的时候，心里就已经有强烈的空虚感，他一开始以为是自己想念家乡和家乡的人所以空虚，现在他才意识到他的空虚感，来自于不知道从何时开始消失的记忆。

感觉到有人轻轻拍了几下自己的肩膀，李赫宰睁开了眼睛，意识到自己满脸泪水的丢人的样子，他立刻用手粗暴地抹去脸上的眼泪。拍自己肩膀的，是刚才去餐车路过的第三位韩国人。

“一切都会好起来的。”那个人用韩语说道，然后从大衣的口袋里掏出一颗草莓味的糖果塞到李赫宰的手里，“Bon Voyage！（法语：旅途愉快。）” 

李赫宰看着手里的糖果，这颗糖果像是魔法糖果一样，仿佛刚才那些使他感到窒息的刺痛感只是落在大象背上的一根羽毛，微不足道，让他从无尽的悲伤中喘过气来。他抬头想和这个人道谢，可是他再一次错失了和他搭话的机会，那个人已经离开了车厢。

这颗糖果，是他这年收到的第一份生日礼物。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

二十分钟前，欧洲之星餐车里。

三名相貌俊俏的韩国人就坐在餐车的卡座里，崔始源熟练地按照同行人的口味点了三份餐食，金厉旭坐在崔始源旁边欲言又止，最终还是忍不住开了口向对面的李东海问道：“东海哥，为什么突然一拍脑袋就说要去巴黎旅行？”

“直觉。脑子里一直有个声音说四月的时候一定要去巴黎旅行，我也不知道为什么。”

金厉旭对这个毫无逻辑可言的答案感觉有点无奈，看着李东海天真得像孩子一样的表情又生不出气来。还不是仗着崔始源有钱，李东海一说想要去巴黎，崔始源马上就出了第二天飞往阿姆斯特丹的机票，刚降落阿姆斯特丹就接到了金希澈的夺命追魂call，骂骂咧咧地在说怎么可以这样突然就拐走他家的东海。

想到这里，金厉旭有种莫名的心酸。

“始源就是宠坏东海哥的万恶之源。”

“不是，李东海是我们几个人一起宠坏的不是吗？”刚点完餐的崔始源回过神说。

“说起来也是。”金厉旭刚说完，崔始源就向金厉旭在半空中比出击掌的手势，金厉旭看了一眼，用他高音调的声音嫌弃地说，“High Five哈几嘛！”

崔始源瞪着眼睛，用夸张的表情向金厉旭说道：“金厉旭，你有以后不见我的自信吗?”

“啊，恰新一艘！”

不知道是因为金厉旭盲目的自信还是因为那销魂的高音调，崔始源在那里气得直瞪眼说不出话来。

李东海作为一名身处前线的吃瓜群众，看着对面两人打打闹闹的样子，笑得前合后仰。

到底自己去巴黎的目的是什么呢？

不知道，大概到了那里就会找到答案吧。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

李赫宰坐在床边，端详着手里那条四年前在欧洲之星里从大衣翻出的项链，想起记忆里自己拿着礼盒吊坠许下的愿望。

“对不起，

我这次真的要忘记你了。

我遇到了别的人。

我想要和他一起实现‘永远在一起’这个愿望。

我真是个坏家伙。

对不起。”

李赫宰珍而重之地把项链放在盒子里，塞进床头柜的深处。

李赫宰看着放在飘窗的三个购物袋，笑了笑，拨通了电话。

“喂，东海，是我。你现在在哪里？我想见你。

现在，马上！”


	6. The Escaping Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在逃女王们

李东海坐在咖啡厅角落的窗边，阳光倾斜在他桌面的黑咖啡上，他则藏在了阳光正好照不到的地方，精致的五官比阳光还要耀眼，看着他专注地在扫描本上涂涂画画，让人不禁感到岁月静好。

由于过于专注，李东海并没注意到李赫宰的白色保时捷已经驶入了停车场。

李赫宰进入咖啡厅绕到了李东海的后方。李东海画画并不好看，说是幼儿园水平一点也不过分，虽然看不清画中小人的动作，但小人脸上的泪水清晰可见，小人的身后被钱币涂上了浓厚的黑色。

是呢，每一次看见李东海的时候都笑得多么开朗，以致于李赫宰也逐渐忘记李东海是他的患者。在朴正洙给他的关于李东海的病历资料里，只写了李东海是PTSD（创伤后遗症）和轻度抑郁症，至于他到底受过什么创伤朴正洙没有写，当然从李东海身上也问不出什么来，显然这段伤痛在他遗失的记忆当中。

“东海。”

李赫宰轻轻拍了拍李东海的肩膀，李东海慢慢转过头，他的眼神是没有焦点的，是空洞的，像一潭死水，和那天晚上帐篷里亲吻的那人那双满天星辰的大眼睛截然不同。愣了几秒，李东海识别出眼前的人是李赫宰，眼睛逐渐回过神来，薄薄的粉唇勾起可爱的弧度，合上桌上被涂鸦得一片漆黑的扫描本。

“赫宰，来了。”可能是作画的时候太长时间没有眨眼睛，泪水莫名从眼角渗出。

“我们走吧。”

李赫宰轻轻擦了擦李东海的眼角，牵着李东海的手大步流星地走出去。一个一脸冷漠的帅哥牵着另一个在哭的帅哥的手，引来了不少顾客投来艳羡的眼光。坐在柜台附近的一个顾客拍下了他们俩人的照片，发到了Kakao Talk的对话里。

“哥，那个牵着东海哥的人，怎么看着有点像银赫哥啊？”

“钟真啊，你是在在哪里看到的？”

“我现在在Haru & One day，他们已经开车走了。”

“知道了，哥会处理的。”

◇◇◇◇◇◇

李东海坐在副驾驶，看着正在开车的李赫宰，认真专注，不苟言笑，冷峻宛若冰山，就是传说中的冷都男的样子。李赫宰的余光注意到了李东海一直盯着自己看，“怎么了？我的脸上有什么吗？”

“没什么。就是好久没见面了，我想好好看看你。”

李赫宰被李东海的一记直球击中了心脏，李赫宰脸上的那座冰山瞬间融化蒸发，他抿了抿嘴唇，露出含蓄的微笑，不时用手遮了遮嘴唇，以掩饰自己内心的羞涩。

李东海认识的李赫宰有两种温度。在大多数情况下，他像是冬天里冰冷的北风，譬如他工作的时候，认真思考的时候和开车的时候。但他有时是春日里温暖和煦的阳光，譬如他看着自己的时候。

李赫宰的温差只属于李东海。

李东海爱他，因为享受专属的温差。

车子最终驶进了江边高档小区的地下停车场，进入了电梯，李赫宰按下楼层。

“这是你家？”

“是啊。”李赫宰一手撑住李东海旁边的电梯厢，身体慢慢向李东海靠近，来了一发电梯咚，“看你多容易被人拐跑，你现在是羊入虎口了，害怕了吗？”

“怕什么。都是大老爷们有什么好怕的，难道还怕你吃了我不成？”

李东海轻轻一掌推开了李赫宰，李赫宰摔到电梯厢的另外一侧。李东海被这过分夸张的反应逗得仰头大笑，虽然李赫宰的反应并不存在夸张的成分。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“希峰峰，东海回家了吗？”

“野松松，他还没回来呢。”金希澈正在厨房里手忙脚乱地煮着海带汤，语气有点不耐烦，“你找东海你直接给他打电话啊，你打给我干啥呢？”

“希峰啊，今天钟真看到银赫带走了东海。”

“什么？”金希澈在试海带汤的味道，不料被烫到了舌头，“他们现在在哪里？”

“不知道，钟真是在Haru看见他们的。”

“哎一西，那崽子又来拱我家白菜……”

金希澈挂了金钟云的电话，开始打李东海的电话，无奈李东海的电话一直处于关机状态。金希澈关上灶头的火，此刻的他急的像热锅里的蚂蚁，随手拿了个外套就想往外面跑。但他不知道该去哪，他连现在李赫宰住哪都不知道。如果问朴正洙的话他一定会知道吧，可是他现在一点都不想和朴正洙说话，一句话也不想。

金希澈刚打开家门，门外站着准备按门铃的朴正洙，两人都被这恰巧吓了一跳。金希澈下意识退回屋里，把门带上，将朴正洙留在门外。

“澈儿，你给我开门好不好？上次是我的错，我不该这么对你。”

“你滚！我不想见到你。”金希澈背靠着门，身体沿着门慢慢滑下，双臂环抱着双膝坐在玄关的地板上，想起在纽约的那个晚上的朴正洙咬牙切齿的模样，身体瑟瑟发抖。

那个晚上的朴正洙是个暴君，强行压制着金希澈“教训”了好几回，在他的身上撕咬出一个个渗着鲜血的齿印，无论金希澈怎么求饶，朴正洙一点都没有放过他的意思。金希澈彻底吓坏了，他没见过这样的朴正洙，向来温柔隐忍的朴正洙正在自己身上发泄着他储蓄已久的怒火。

朴正洙“教训”了金希澈好几回后，体力透支睡着了，金希澈凭着最后一丝清醒拖着虚弱的身子和行李箱离开了酒店，在机场买了能最快回到韩国的机票，因为买不到直航的机票，他只好先飞到青岛然后转机到首尔。

金希澈知道，自己再多留一秒，再被“教训”一次，大概身心都会坏掉。

他只想尽早逃离朴正洙，就像十二点的辛德瑞拉想要逃离王子那样，那样狼狈，尽管那样深爱着他。

“澈儿，我想你。”

门外朴正洙的声音温柔似水，像是要给这句话赐予魔法一样。

金希澈何尝不想朴正洙，可是他害怕，他还记得在医院曺圭贤给他推狂犬疫苗时恐惧的表情，可见那时候自己身上的伤痕是多惨不忍睹才会吓到身经百战的曹医生。可是想到李东海被李赫宰带走后，可能发生的一切情况，金希澈最后还是决定打开了门。

“正洙啊，带我去银赫家，现在。”

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“这个是给东海妈妈的。”李赫宰和李东海坐在一层的飘窗上，递给了李东海一个装着护肤品的购物袋，“感谢妈妈生下了可爱的东海。然后这个是给东海的，生日快乐。”李赫宰从第二个购物袋里取出一条莓红色的羊绒围巾，围在李东海的脖子上。

李东海又惊又喜，最近忙于准备下月初的摄影展，连自己生日也忘得一干二净了，更没想过李赫宰会为自己庆祝生日。

“还有一个袋子是什么？”李东海指向飘窗上最后一个购物袋。

“这个是我的。”李赫宰从购物袋里拿出另外一条同款的网球色羊绒围巾，塞到李东海手里，闭上眼睛，往李东海的方向伸长着脖子。

李东海怎么会读不懂李赫宰的意思。他把围巾搭在李赫宰的脖子上，故意用力勒紧一下，想要给予眼前这个有点嘚瑟的心理医生一点窒息感作为惩罚。最后认真地帮他结好了围巾，“你送这个是要做什么？”

“情侣围巾。”李赫宰将李东海拥进自己的怀里，“我想和你一起带着围巾去看初雪，一起装饰圣诞树，一起看每一个新年的第一次日出。

“赫宰。”李东海害羞地将头埋在李赫宰的锁骨里，轻轻点了点头。

“东海。”李赫宰轻轻扶起了李东海的脸，拨开挡住了额头的白金色刘海，闻着他身上甜甜的水蜜桃香，将唇深深印在他的额上。

李赫宰突然感觉到一阵剧烈的眩晕，他看到了另外一个李东海。是的，另外一个顶着一头乖巧黑发的李东海，还有棕色头发的自己。

棕发的李赫宰和黑发的李东海坐在白色的毛毯上，李赫宰翻过身旁的沙漏，沙子通过狭窄的漏颈一点一点往下落。“我最最珍贵的东海呀，忘了我吧。”李赫宰说着，像捧着珍宝一样捧着李东海的脸，在李东海的额上留下了轻轻一吻。

李赫宰回过神来，怀里的李东海又变回了一头雅痞风格的白金色头发，用装满了星星的眸子从下往上眨巴眨巴地看着李赫宰。李赫宰被强烈的既视感冲击，像是做了十次垂直过山车，眩晕且想吐。

“你怎么了，赫……”

李赫宰用吻封住了李东海想要问很多问题的唇，因为此刻他是心虚的。他已经确认李东海就是他遗忘掉的爱人，而李东海的失忆是因为自己的催眠，但是为什么要和李东海分开，为什么要让李东海忘记自己，在短暂的既视感里，他找不到答案。

“东海，做吗？”

羞涩感瞬间涌上李东海的脸，他没有拒绝，只是嘴角勾起漂亮的微笑代替答案。

李赫宰继续热烈地吻着李东海，手则解开了李东海的皮带和西裤的扣子，当他想再深入往里探的时候，像是触发了李东海的开关一样。

那时候，他真的觉得李东海很讨厌他，讨厌得巴不得他马上去死。

“滚开。”李东海用力猛推开李赫宰，李赫宰后脑勺直接重重地撞到后方的墙壁上，这么一相比，电梯里李东海推他的那一下真的没使力。李赫宰后脑发麻，眼前黑了两秒，单膝跪在了地上。

李东海的眼神又变成了一潭死水，失去了焦点。

讨厌。走开。不要。

这三个词语毫无规律地在李东海的喉咙里咆哮而出，他将他手里能摸到的每一个物品尽数向李赫宰扔过去，最后一个木雕狠狠地砸中了李赫宰的额角，一行鲜血从伤口潺潺流出。李东海看见李赫宰流着血在地上一动不动，便提着裤子开始往外走，一边叫喊着。

“救我！始源。”

李东海打开门，门外站的是刚好赶到的朴正洙和金希澈，眼睛失去焦点的李东海直接无视了他们俩直接往外走。金希澈鄙视地看了一眼受了伤的李赫宰，然后头也不回地去追近乎疯狂的李东海。而朴正洙冲进屋子照看全身发抖的李赫宰。

“赫宰，赫宰……”

李赫宰全身都在颤抖，哭得一塌糊涂，朴正洙从未见过情绪如此激动的李赫宰，包括四年前他来求自己帮他催眠的时候，他也是冷静得像个无情的机器人，只要一牵扯上李东海，他所有的软肋都会暴露出来。

“特哥。我想起来我和东海的关系，也想起来是我催眠让他忘记我的，我还想起曾经的东海像今天一样推开我，拒绝我。”

“特哥，我是不是搞砸了？东海是不是觉得我很恶心？”

“特哥，我还是没想起来为什么要和东海分开。为什么要催眠东海。在东海身上到底发生了什么。”

“特哥，我真的很爱他。”

李赫宰的一连串问题，朴正洙明明知道答案却开不了口，他只是在做一个安静的聆听者，帮他处理好额角的伤口。朴正洙只要帮李赫宰解除催眠，李赫宰心中的问题就可迎刃而解，但过于庞大的信息量也很可能会吞噬他。

朴正洙拿出一张名片，放在李赫宰手里。

“等你冷静下来了，你去找他谈谈吧。”

崔始源。

是李东海刚才一直叫着的名字。


	7. 厉旭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主线赫海，本章源旭辅线，不喜勿扰，谢谢！

持续了一下午毫无进展行对话的冗长会议，让金厉旭犯困，每天看着一群眼里只有钱和利益的中年大叔在谈判桌上张牙舞爪，原形毕露，记录他们说过的话，是作为崔氏常务秘书金厉旭的日常。

崔始源刚在外面接了个电话回到会议室，原本黢黑的脸变得更黑了，他要求金厉旭加快会议进程，在十分钟内结束会议。马上就可以结束这无聊的工作下班，金厉旭顿时打醒了精神，最后只用了八分钟逼着这群大叔结束了会议。

会议结束后，金厉旭罕见地跟着崔始源下去了地下停车场，因为平日崔始源的座驾都是停在一楼大堂门口，有保安停到地下车库，走的时候保安会把车开回一楼大堂门口。

李东海的黑色凯迪拉克停在了最靠近电梯口的地方，驾驶的人不是李东海，而是头发凌乱得像是刚刚跟老虎搏斗了一场的金希澈。金希澈打开了后座的车门，里面是被金希澈用皮带捆住了手脚，再绑上安全带的李东海。显然，这是金希澈为了防止李东海扰乱驾驶甚至是跳车做出的不得已手段。

李东海像是一条在陆地上挣扎了十分钟的鱼，虽然还活着，嘴巴一张一合努力呼吸着，眼神涣散，散发出一种乏力和绝望的气息。李东海已经把自己的喉咙叫哑了，发不出平日里洪亮的嗓音，沙哑的嗓子依稀在喊着“救我，始源！”

金厉旭看见这样的李东海，自己也跟着脸色惨白，不由自主往崔始源的方向踉跄了一步。李东海现在，像极了那天在仓库找到他的样子。

崔始源轻轻扶了一下踉跄的金厉旭，皱着眉看向金希澈，“哥，怎么会这样？东海不是已经很久没复发了吗？”

“东海和银赫那崽子见面了。”

“怎么会？”

“现在没时间解释了，始源你先上车去我们家，现在只有你能安抚东海。厉旭，你去医院接一下圭贤，他应该差不多时间下手术了。我已经提前交代他带镇静剂过来了。”在这种大家都慌乱的时候，金希澈杀伐果断给每个人安排好了各自的工作。

崔始源上了车，解开了束缚着李东海的安全带和皮带，从背后抱紧了李东海，“东海，没事了，我来了，别怕。”李东海听见崔始源的声音，马上平静下来，像是一个安静的洋娃娃被抱在崔始源手里。

金厉旭看着崔始源怀里的李东海，心里相当不好受，上帝怎么会舍得给这天使一般的纯粹的人那么大的一鞭子。目送了凯迪拉克驶离停车场，金厉旭回到一楼大堂，开走了崔始源的兰博基尼。

“圭贤，这边”金厉旭充满穿透力的声音从兰博基尼里传出，曹圭贤立马就认出来，慌忙坐上了副驾驶。“给你。”金厉旭将一瓶提神饮料塞到刚下手术的曹圭贤手里。

“厉旭，你敢开个朴素点的车来接我吗？这车那么浮夸，明天没准整个医院传开我在傍大款。”

“我们不是一直都在傍着崔大款吗？”

俩人都已经被工作折磨了一天，依然能在车中有说有笑，大概是因为在SJ结社中，他们年纪最小，金厉旭能肆无忌惮和曹圭贤说话，因此，曹圭贤是他最能交心，最能倾诉的对象。

“厉旭，这样下去真的好吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说你这样一直默默跟在崔始源后面真的好吗？”

“挺好的，高薪厚职，衣食无忧，还能开开兰博基尼，有什么不好。”

“这样的生活你真的喜欢吗？当初我们九个人除了你基本都朝着自己的目标出发了。当初你怀着一腔热血考上仁荷大学电影系，后面为了崔始源你舍弃了电影跟着他后面跑，你甘心就这样过下去吗？”

曹圭贤越说越急躁，他实在看不惯金厉旭这副委曲求全的模样，口干舌燥的他打开了提神饮料，豪灌了一口，毕竟提神饮料和酒还是有着根本的区别的，他便兴味索然地拧上了盖子。

“前一阵子我见过神童哥。他托我问你对电影还敢不敢兴趣。以神童哥手上的资源，你现在回到电影的道路上也不是什么问题。”

“圭贤，你不懂。人的梦想是会变的，当初你的梦想不是当歌手吗？后来那场车祸，因为医生把你从鬼门关拉回来，结果你也不是弃歌从医吗？”

“我和你情况不一样，至少我没有委屈我自己。厉旭，你对他那么死心塌地，可是他只是把你当替身啊。”

“够了。”

正在高速飞驰的兰博基尼被金厉旭猛踩了一脚刹车，眼前的绿灯转眼间变成红灯，车子刚好停在了斑马线前，安全带紧紧勒住了他们的胸口，他们只是惯性往前冲了一下。

金厉旭把脸埋在方向盘上。

“我求你别说了圭贤。”

听出金厉旭声音里刻意隐藏的颤抖，曺圭贤一路上再也没说什么，车上这剩下沉默与尴尬。

到达金希澈家的时候，李东海已经在自己的房间里睡着。金希澈和崔始源捧着马克杯坐在沙发上，似乎已经聊了很久，还对什么问题达成共识的样子。沙发前的茶几上放着一锅怪异的海带汤，天知道这些可怜的海带是怎么被金希澈煮成紫色的。即使四个人已经饿了个底朝天，他们也没人愿意冒死光顾。

金希澈大概和他们三个交代了一下朴正洙安排了李东海和李赫宰见面，然后李东海再次爱上李赫宰的事情，但也只能够说个大概，毕竟他们两个见面的时间，他基本上一直在海外工作。

他们已经许久没试过那么多人共聚一堂，曺圭贤和金厉旭从厨房用有限的材料做出了一顿超水平的饭菜，他们围在饭桌前面聊了一晚上以前的事情，所有的事情感觉就是昨天发生的一样。

十一点半左右，李东海醒了一次，房间里传来尖锐的惨叫声和有东西从高处掉下的声音，他们进去的时候，李东海失去控制一样把房间里的东西全扫到的地上，把窗帘全扯下来。崔始源负责抱住李东海，曺圭贤负责注射镇静剂，金希澈和金厉旭则是负责整理战场。

所有东西处理好的时候，时针指向了十二，在一片手忙脚乱中，度过了这个灾难一般的10月15日。

“生日快乐，豆海。”曺圭贤最后一个离开，带上了李东海的房门。

“已经很晚了，你们都赶紧回家吧。”金希澈已经不堪疲惫，开始下逐客令了。

“哥，我今天连轴上了几台手术，太累了，让我在这里睡一晚吧。”曺圭贤赖在沙发上，不想再挪动身体，“我这里还带着些镇静剂，如果半夜里东海再发作我还可以帮他补几针。始源和厉旭赶紧回去吧。”

“圭贤去客房睡吧。”曺圭贤理由充分，金希澈没有赶走他的理由。

“厉旭，我们先回去吧。”崔始源拿起西装外套正要往外走，又回过头和金希澈说，“哥，东海如果有什么情况需要的话就联系我吧。”

金厉旭跟在崔始源后面往外走，经过曺圭贤面前的时候，曺圭贤拉住了金厉旭的手腕，“厉旭啊，今晚说的事情你好好考虑一下吧。还有，抱歉。”

“嗯，我会看着办的。”金厉旭对曺圭贤回以微笑。

崔始源对两人不明所以的问题充满了好奇，出了金希澈的门，他才开口问。

“你和圭贤聊了什么吗？有什么事情要考虑？”

“没什么。”

金厉旭冷淡地回了一句，崔始源尽管心中有一万个问号也不再追问，因为他很清楚金厉旭习惯性和别人保持距离感，不希望别人过于越界闯入他的世界。

崔始源只是感到有点恼火。

对于金厉旭和曺圭贤之间藏了秘密这件事。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“厉旭，到了。”

崔始源叫醒了在副驾睡着的金厉旭，用手拨了一下金厉旭那一缕垂下的刘海，金厉旭下意识躲了一下，推开崔始源的手。

金厉旭现在住在崔始源别墅一楼的客房。因为金厉旭除了工作时间是崔始源的秘书以外，生活上也是他的助理，他原本是想再崔始源家附近租个公寓方便工作，但偏偏崔始源住的是半山别墅区，除了别墅以外就是别墅，并不是他能负担的程度。加上崔始源总说一个人住别墅缺少人气，所以金厉旭只能勉为其难搬进了客卧。

作为崔始源的秘书这件事，似乎从很久以前就是金厉旭的宿命。

金厉旭和崔始源是仁荷大学的同届。金厉旭读的是电影专业，凭借自身的优秀和努力，以学霸的身份进入了学生会。崔始源读的是艺术与体育学院，兼修了经管类的学位，则以比金厉旭更加优秀的条件登上了学生会会长的宝座。

从那时候起，金厉旭就是崔始源的秘书。

后来他们两个一起加入了SJ结社，再后来就业的时候，崔始源选择继承家业回到崔氏，崔始源邀请金厉旭当他的秘书。这一当，就当到了现在。

金厉旭一直从后方仰视着崔始源优秀伟岸的背影，在后面一直追赶，但追赶追赶着，不知不觉已经从自己人生的轨道跑偏，越跑越远。他的前方，除了崔始源以外，并没有他想要的东西。

洗完澡以后，已经是凌晨两点，金厉旭搭着一头湿发坐在床上开始整理今天的会议记录，由于会议过于冗长而且没有什么实质性建议，让金厉旭有些头疼。

“厉旭，我可以进来吗？”崔始源敲了敲门。

“哦。”金厉旭眼睛死死盯着电脑，随意地应答。

崔始源进门，看见金厉旭还在工作，一头乖巧的羊毛卷因为潮湿而变得稍微有点直，显得更乖巧了。崔始源从金厉旭手上夺过电脑，把电脑盖上。“金秘书，别做了，明天我们休息，我们去个地方。”

“去哪里？”

“SJ结社。”

崔始源熟练地从金厉旭的床头柜翻出了电吹风，给金厉旭吹起了头发，热气蒸发着金厉旭头发上的水汽，崔始源指尖从金厉旭发丝划过，蒸腾出一阵春天的花香味。不喜欢身体接触的金厉旭已经耗光了今天的精力，已无力反抗，只好任凭崔始源倒弄，但是崔始源的动作意外地温柔，一点也不讨厌。

SJ结社，金厉旭想起在这个地方很多的人和事，他们性格大相径庭却为了共同的兴趣凑到了一起，他们一起经历了很多快乐和悲伤，很多次聚散，反复吵架反复和好几乎成为了他们最平常不过的事情。他原本以为他们九个人可以一直这样走下去，但却在一场始料未及的灾难后，最终各散东西。

SJ结社，于金厉旭而言，是个遗憾。

电吹风的轰鸣嘎然而止，被放回了原来的位置。

“厉旭，今晚我想在这里睡。”

“不要。”

“我保证我今晚什么也不做。”崔始源双手高举，做出缴械投降的手势。

什么也不做。

是呢，今晚的崔始源清醒得很。

今晚他清楚眼前的人是金厉旭，不是别人。

多少个他意识不清醒的晚上，他在金厉旭身上叫唤着别人的名字，摧残着金厉旭的身心。

一开始崔始源的确对自己的所作所为一无所知，因为金厉旭总会在他之前起床，制造不在场证明。但是后来有几次，金厉旭实在被折磨得起不来，他终于意识到自己对金厉旭做了什么，两个人之间氤氲着尴尬的气氛，但仅限于整理好着装前。待两人穿戴完毕，穿着正装去上班的时候，一切变得好像什么也没发生过一样。

他还是他的常务，他还是他的秘书。

“你对他那么死心塌地，可是他只是把你当替身啊。”曺圭贤今晚在车上说的话在金厉旭的脑里回荡，像是紧箍咒一样勒得他脑袋发疼，这句话时刻提醒着金厉旭他已经卑微得无可救药。

金厉旭抄起枕头向崔始源扔了过去，“滚回你的主卧去。”然后用被子把自己卷得严严实实。

崔始源把枕头放回了原位，把金厉旭和卷着他的被子一同抱住。

“厉旭，晚安。”

“崔始源，你臭不要脸的。”

崔始源安静地抱着被棉被卷着的金厉旭，如他承诺那样什么也不做，安静地度过了早已经过了一大半的夜晚。

是呢，崔始源。

你清醒得很，什么也不做，因为我是金厉旭。

不是李东海。

对吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章继续是源旭的故事，心疼厉旭小天使。


	8. The Little Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 源旭

어린 왕자가 내게 말했어

小王子曾对我说

사람이 사람의 맘을 얻는 일이라 는 게

人若想获得另个人的心

가장 어렵다고

是很困难的

그렇다며 내게 다가와

他这样说着靠近我

——《小王子》厉旭

“为什么不是我？”

崔始源一路上胡言乱语，手舞足蹈，金厉旭费了不少工夫才把这个个头比他大，肌肉发达的醉汉带回宿舍。金厉旭今晚也喝了点就，不过只是微醺，脑子还清醒得很。

从大二进入学生会后，崔始源成为了他大学宿舍的室友。

他鲜少看见向来端庄的崔会长喝那么多酒，可能是是因为不想继承家业又临近毕业的巨大压力，也可能因为今晚是SJ结社神童前辈的生日一时兴奋，又可能是因为今晚在生日晚宴上李赫宰和李东海在结社官宣了他们早已众所周知的亲密关系。

金厉旭拧了一条毛巾给崔始源擦脸，深邃的轮廓，笔挺的鼻梁，小麦色的皮肤，就是一张大写的健康美男子的脸。

上帝怎么就那么偏心，把所有好的条件都放在一个人的身上。金厉旭暗自在心里嘀咕。优越的家世，发达的头脑，俊美的面容，健硕的体格，还能歌善舞，他是金厉旭见到过最完美的人。

金厉旭本身是个聪明的人，但要考上仁荷大学还是得费不少努力，在他以学霸身份进入学生会后，遇到了完美的崔始源，金厉旭发现有些事情早已输在起跑线上，他的完美似乎在宣告自己的努力在先天条件下一文不值。

金厉旭依然努力奋斗着，他想成为像崔始源一样优秀的人，即使明知穷其一生也不可能与之比肩，但至少能和他站在差不多高的海拔俯瞰这个世界便于愿足矣。

“你说，为什么不能是我？”烂醉的崔始源脸颊泛红，一把抓住给他擦脸的金厉旭的手，“你看，我又有钱又好看，哪里比不上他了？”浮夸的表情加上夸张的大幅度美式手势，拽得金厉旭的手腕隐隐作痛。

“知道了，知道了，你最优秀，你最好看，世界上再也没有像你这样的人了。快点睡觉吧。”金厉旭敷衍地说着，好不容易才把手腕从崔始源处挣脱出来。金厉旭刚从床边站起来，就被崔始源猛地拽了一下衣尾，整个人失去重心翻倒在崔始源的卧榻上，崔始源翻身起来死死按住他的肩膀，动弹不得。

“为什么要是银赫？我不可以吗，东海？”

豆大的泪珠从崔始源的眼睛滴落到金厉旭稚嫩的脸上，金厉旭从未见过如此脆弱的崔始源，那个完美的男人在他面前暴露的自己的软肋，他的软肋却狠狠地插进自己的心里。

为什么要是东海？我不可以吗，始源？

金厉旭默默在心里反问，李东海那张天真无邪，人畜无害，人见人爱的漂亮的脸在他眼前浮现，他再一次感受到输在先天条件上的委屈，那张自己看见都忍不住喜欢的脸，他现在恨不得冲上去撕烂。嫉妒化作尖刺，扎满了金厉旭早已扭曲的内心。

“始源，你疯了吗，我不是……”

崔始源醉的太厉害，把自己认错成李东海。

金厉旭心里的屈辱感愈发剧烈，他用力推开崔始源，但他根本就敌不过体格比他高大，还健身出一身腱子肉的崔始源，反而迎来崔始源暴虐的一吻，就连告诉他自己不是李东海的机会都不给，他撕咬着金厉旭的下唇，鲜血从肿胀的下唇流出，血腥的味道让崔始源更加兴奋。

“我可能是疯了才会那么喜欢你，东海。”

崔始源用虎口掐住了金厉旭的下颌，表情悲伤又狠毒。

“人想要获得另外一个人的心怎么那么困难？豆海，我亲爱的豆海。”

说着，他垂下头，再次吻在金厉旭的唇上，解开了金厉旭的衣物，素来坚强的金厉旭脸上早已布满了泪痕。

“闭上眼睛，崔始源。”

金厉旭从崔始源枕边摸出一条领带，蒙住了崔始源的双眼。他生怕崔始源会在某一刻突然清醒，发现自己不是李东海落荒而逃。

他想要的，他仰慕的之于在这个时刻才能为自己所拥有的，即使要冒充着别人的身份。

金厉旭啊，你是什么时候变得如此卑鄙又卑微？

实在是太糟糕了。

金厉旭在心中反复拷问自己，背德感和委屈感使身下每一次钝痛都格外刺激。他任由崔始源把自己当做李东海，对他宣泄，他反抗不了，也不想反抗。

他终于接受了自己已经爱上崔始源的事实，但也不得不接受崔始源爱的是别人的残酷。

“豆海，豆海。”

每一句豆海都像是在把他心中嫉妒的尖刺抽出，重新用力捅回去，本就伤痕累累的心如今更是变得破败不堪。

“我爱你豆海。”激烈的战斗在崔始源这一句话推向了高潮，瞬即落下了帷幕。疲惫加上醉意，崔始源很快入睡。

金厉旭拖着疼痛的身体从床上爬起来，那是他的第一次，他从未预想会在这样的情况下发生。他把蒙着崔始源眼睛的领带摘下，放回原来的位置，落在床周的衣物尽数塞进洗衣机，装作什么事也没发生过一样。

经过镜子时，金厉旭发现自己的脖子和身上布满了崔始源留下的痕迹，幸好九月底的仁川秋意正浓，穿个高领的薄打底一点也不会显得突兀，完美遮挡了所有的印迹。

伴随着宿醉的偏头痛，崔始源醒来的时候已经是中午，昨夜没怎么睡的金厉旭很早就起床听音乐看书，还从食堂打包好午餐给崔始源。起床时一丝不挂，加上床单被沾染体液后变得硬邦邦刮得崔始源的皮肤很不舒服，他朦朦胧胧想起昨夜自己像是做了一个不可描述的梦，让初次醉酒的他感到强烈的不协调与羞涩。

“谢谢你，厉旭。”

崔始源随手拿了条裤子穿上，向厉旭对打包的餐食道谢，金厉旭只是冷淡地抬了抬眼，又继续看书了。崔始源早已习惯体贴的秘书经常性的冷淡，祈祷过后开始不失礼仪地大快朵颐。

“厉旭，我昨天晚上有没有说过或者做过什么奇怪的事情？”

“没有。”金厉旭依然冷淡，视线没有从书上挪开，却一个字也看不进去。

“昨天晚上房间里就我们俩在对吧。”

“不然还能有谁呢？”金厉旭重重地把书合上。

“豆海？豆海？”

金厉旭看向崔始源，崔始源接了一个电话。

“豆海，你怎么了？你说话呀。”

电话挂断了，电话那头没有人说话，崔始源一脸愕然，正在脑补电话那头的声音可能会发生的场景。

“始源，快看聊天房。”金厉旭看了看手机说。

崔始源打开了SJ结社的聊天房，李东海在上面发了一个定位。

“厉旭，东海可能出事了。”

◇◇◇◇◇◇

旧日的往事已经不记得是第几次出现在金厉旭的梦中，每一个细节都刻进了金厉旭的骨子里。如果当年没有发生那件事，大概他们九人还是会隔三差五就碰面，他也可以理所当然地憎恶李东海。

可是在崔始源喜欢李东海这件事，李东海没有做错任何事，在那件事以后，金厉旭对李东海只剩下怜惜和宠溺。

金厉旭睁开眼，窗外的阳光洒在被子上，被子上太阳的味道让他感到非常舒服。被子的外侧被一个庞然大物包裹住，是崔始源，昨天在这里安静的睡了一个晚上。金厉旭搞不懂他为什么有主卧的King Size大床不睡，硬是要来客卧挤小床。

“厉旭，早上好啊。”

金厉旭早就起床换好了一身舒适的服装，浅色牛仔裤搭配白色连帽卫衣，这些年作为几乎全年无休的金秘书他总是西装革履，难得迎来休息日他选择了许久没穿过的休闲服。崔始源向正在床边的照着全身镜检查造型的金厉旭伸手想要击掌的手。

“High Five哈几嘛！”

“金厉旭真冷淡。”崔始源把头埋进被子里撒了个娇。

“起床吧，今天不是要去结社的吗？”


	9. SJ结社

首尔的冬天夜晚来得特别早，上完下午的课回去时，天已经入黑，浓密的云层将天空遮得严严实实，周遭的空气像是凝结了一样，似乎又在酝酿一场大雪。首尔已经很多年没下过这么大的雪，地上覆着皑皑的白雪。

李东海踩着前方雪地上的足印一步一步往前走，他只顾低着头看着地上的足印，全然不知前边留下足印的人已经停下脚步在看着自己，带着黄色毛线帽的毛茸茸脑袋一下撞进那人的怀里。

李赫宰闭着眼睛咬了咬下唇，对着怀里这个好气又好笑的家伙有些许无奈，但他马上又露出了标志性的微笑。

“你是笨蛋吗？”

“什么呀！”

李东海紧接一个猫猫拳锤到李赫宰的胸口，幸好今天的羽绒服够厚可以缓冲一下，换做平日李赫宰还得往后退个几步。

“我说海海呀，你就不能好好走路吗？怎么总是比我慢半拍。”

明明下午没课的李赫宰特地来接李东海，可是每每转头左右环视都没见到李东海的身影，感觉自己是接了个寂寞，不禁有点无奈。

“我只是想跟在你后边走而已。”

“是我的背影太帅气了吗？”

“唔，反正比前面这张脸好看。”

“……呀，李东海，你……”

李东海那么皮，无非就是想看看李赫宰气急败坏的模样。目的达到了，他赶紧在李赫宰真的生气前把人哄回去，他把手环在李赫宰颈后，把自己化身成一个大型挂件挂在李赫宰身上。

“开玩笑啦，赫。”李东海用他那双清澈无比的眼睛看着李赫宰，清纯的脸无论谁看到了心都要化开。

“我跟在后面踩着你的足印，只是想和你用一样的步伐，走一样的路，看一样的风景。”

“可是，我眼里最好的风景就是你呀。海海。”

李赫宰双手搂住李东海的腰，把这个大型挂件紧紧地拥在自己怀里，蜻蜓点水式地吻在李东海的唇上。

“赫，这里是学校。”

“没关系，那么肉麻的话我们都能说出口，还怕被人看见吗？”

在首尔那一场异常的大雪里，大学的校园内，站着一对看着普通的小情侣。路人在严寒中来去匆匆，根本没有人注意到他们特别的地方。但对于他们俩，却是特别幸福的时光。

梦有多甜蜜，清醒时分，便是双倍的苦涩。

在飘窗上的一吻唤醒了李赫宰潜藏已久的回忆，整个晚上接连不断梦到和李东海相关的片段，每一个片段都是一个拼图，将缺失的画面逐渐填充，但是还有非常关键的几个拼图他还是没找到。

李赫宰回忆中，和李东海在一起的每一个瞬间都是甜蜜的，他不明白那么甜蜜的他们到底会因为什么原因分开，因为什么迫切到要忘记彼此。他不禁皱了皱眉，却牵扯到眉角的伤口，昨天被李东海像发了狂一样推开自己，用东西砸伤的伤口。

昨天晚上李赫宰联系了朴正洙给他的名片上的人，崔始源。崔始源给他发了个地址，让他今天下午去那里见面。李赫宰特地去查了崔始源的资料，没想到搜索引擎马上就搜出崔始源的资料和长相。

崔始源，就是之前从门缝收到的SJ结社信封里，照片上坐在自己左侧的人。

李赫宰不禁很好奇，自己是怎么和这样的有钱人扯上关系。

李赫宰选了一套简洁的黑西装如约而至。

崔始源给的地址是一幢看上去大概有十年楼龄的一个单元，李赫宰按下了门铃，开门的是一个身材相当丰满的男子。

“银赫？”申东熙对门外意外的访客有点诧异。

“你好，我不是银赫，我是李赫宰，我来找崔始源的。”李赫宰语气冰冷地更正了申东熙对他的称呼，他额上的止血贴和他西装革履的形象有些许违和，但不妨碍他散发出生人莫近的气息。

“你好，重新介绍一下，我是申东熙，神童。欢迎来到SJ结社。”

刚进门的地方的墙上，挂着一张横铺的照片，上面有十三个人，李赫宰看见自己是其中一个，上面还有几个熟悉的面孔，他所熟悉的朴正洙，李东海，现在面前的申东熙，还有即将见面的崔始源。

“申先生，SJ结社到底是什么？”

“叫我神童就好了，这是我在SJ结社里面的昵称。”

“所以你说的银赫？”

“对，是你在结社里用的昵称。”

“SJ结社，本质上是一个摄影同好会，至于这个听起来有点中二病的名字，是当时沉迷日本动漫的希澈哥拍脑袋起的。一路上有人加入，有人离开，最高峰的时期一共有过十三个人，人来人去以后，最后固定活动的就只剩下九个人。”

“我们每个人个性都不一样，来到这里的原因也大相径庭。”

“朴正洙，利特，最初是为了做照片反映人的心理状态的课题加入的。你，银赫，是利特的同专业师弟，糊里糊涂被利特扯进来的。金希澈，希澈，平面模特出身，纯粹享受被拍摄的感觉所以加入。金钟云，艺声，纯粹喜欢自拍所以加入。崔始源，始源，是厉旭拉进来的投资人。曺圭贤，圭贤，在路上被东海的颜值吸引过来的路人。而我，神童，东海，厉旭，则是正儿八经搞摄影相关专业的人。”

申东熙在一张九人的照片中逐个逐个指出来给李赫宰介绍，虽然人有点多，但毕竟是自己曾经的回忆，李赫宰一下就记住了所有人。

“叮咚~”

门铃再次响起，申东熙开门，是崔始源和金厉旭。

“Yo，神社长。”

“Yo，马社长和金秘书。好久不见。”

崔始源进门，坐到了李赫宰的对面，两张冷脸相对，像是中间隔着一幢无形的墙，他们互相观察着彼此的眼色，谁也不轻举妄动，似乎是谁忍不住先开口就输了。

金厉旭不愿意加入到两个西装革履的冰冷战场上，跟着申东熙去水吧准备茶水，顺便聊了起来。

“神童哥，你现在都已经是有名的导演了，怎么还住在结社里啊？”

“因为我相信总有一天，大家会再次在这里聚集。我不希望那天来临的时候，这里变得破败不堪。”

SJ结社至今干净明亮，井井有条，全是申东熙一人的功劳。

五年前申东熙生日的第二天，他跟着前辈去了海外的偏僻地区拍摄电影，回来的时候才知道那时候他走的那天，社里出了大事，他回来的时候，SJ结社已经名存实亡。之后，他一直住在这里，他知道如果连他也走了，SJ结社真的不复存在了。

“厉旭，之前圭贤有没有跟你提过我对你的邀请。”

“神童哥，我在考虑。”

金厉旭和申东熙分别拿着一杯冰美式和一盒草莓牛奶放在了冰封的两人面前，然后迅速撤到了沙发上。

李赫宰看透了崔始源心中的焦躁，最后是崔始源先开的口。

“你开个价，离开李东海。”

崔始源一句话把周围凝固的空气降到了零点，申东熙和金厉旭坐在沙发上假装在看杂志，连呼吸都不敢太用力。李赫宰只是冷静地推了一下鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，挑了挑眉，表情依旧冰冷。

“凭什么要我离开李东海？你是他的什么人？”

“我，崔始源，是李东海的英雄。”这句话换做别人说可能会有点厚颜无耻的感觉，但由崔始源的口中说出来，特别的理直气壮。

“英雄？”李赫宰听到这个略有中二病风情的词语，心中有股莫名的火，他舌头舔了舔后槽牙，深深吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来，尽量不暴露自己焦躁的情绪，“但我是李东海男朋友。或者你开个价，把英雄这个身份转让给我？”

李赫宰充满挑衅意味的话语彻底激怒了崔始源，崔始源站起来揪起李赫宰的衣领，“就你这崽子不配做李东海的英雄。我们这里谁都可以是李东海的英雄，就你不配。要不是你，李东海怎么会落得今天这个样子。”

“你这是什么意思？”

眼看着崔始源和李赫宰差点就要打起来，金厉旭和申东熙从沙发跑了过来，将两人拉开。

“看来已经没有谈下去的必要。但我警告你，离李东海远点。”崔始源拿起西服外套，用美式手势指了一下李赫宰，拉着金厉旭离开。金厉旭离开之前，礼貌地向申东熙和李赫宰鞠了个躬。

李赫宰整理一下被崔始源扯乱的衣领，重新坐到了椅子上。眼前看着憨实，笑容可掬的申东熙让他感觉特别亲切，让他把刚才面对崔始源的怒气全部咽了回去。

“神童哥，刚才崔始源说的是什么意思？李东海身上到底发生了什么？”李赫宰直觉，在李东海身上发生的事情，是他催眠李东海的原因，是记忆力缺失的最重要的一块拼图，只有把它搞清楚了，才能看到这个拼图的原貌。

“银赫，发生那件事的时候我不在场，我也说不清楚。”

申东熙走到了一个房间翻出了一个纸箱。

“这个是五年前你让特哥帮你扔掉的东西，特哥私自帮你留下来了，他说不想有朝一日你恢复记忆的时候会后悔，所以一直保管在结社里面。你自己拿回去慢慢看吧。”

“还有，关于李东海那件事，或者你问问艺声哥吧。”

申东熙在钱夹里翻出了一张名片塞到李赫宰面前。

金钟云。


	10. NS极

我常常想象，如果那天没有放开你的手，我们会怎样。

朴正洙独自在曼哈顿的酒店里醒来，床铺凌乱不堪让他感到相当不舒适，于是他起身开始整理床铺，拉扯到后背的皮肤是传来阵阵刺痛，是昨晚那人在挣扎上留在他身上的痕迹。

他找遍了整个套房，都没看到那个人的身影。

“他逃了。”朴正洙自言自语，看着衣帽间的行李箱少了一个，那人匆匆离去以致于忘在这里的红色Gucci拖鞋。朴正洙感到由些许寂寞，只好打包好自己的行李，准备乘坐最近的一个航班回国。

准备离开时，朴正洙会习惯性环视房间一圈，看看有没有遗漏的东西。在门口边上的柜子上，放着一个精致包装的小盒子，因为来的时候并没有出现在房间，现在显得特别突兀。

“希nim为朴利特做的可可爱爱cookies”，金希澈的字体花里胡俏地写在小卡片上，盒子里装了几块烤的有点焦的曲奇小饼干，勉强能看出来是小狗的形状。

“正洙，你就这么不信任我吗？”

昨晚金希澈被自己“教训”时留着眼泪，反复说着，朴正洙只顾着宣泄自己心中隐忍已久的嫉妒心，全然不顾他的辩解，一心只想折磨他。

当时的朴正洙已经被“金希澈和美国知名美食博主私会”的热搜和照片冲昏了头脑，加上长久以来对关于金希澈隔三岔五就出现的绯闻的隐忍，在昨天一次性爆发。

如果我能早点留意到这个小盒子的话就好了。

其实就算没有这个小盒子，我也该相信他，不是吗？

朴正洙尝了一块曲奇，泪水不禁从眼里流出，淌过他嘴边美丽的酒窝，沿着颈的线条，滑落到心脏的位置。

少部分原因是因为曲奇的味道还是一如既往地一言难尽，更多的是懊悔。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

朴正洙和金希澈的结缘，始于夜店的一场外貌King的比赛。

凭借朴正洙泛着小酒窝的温柔微笑和金希澈比女子还娇媚的花美貌，两人顺利成章地挺进了最后三强，虽然最后King的位置被偶然路过进来借洗手间的四次元撕漫男金钟云夺走了，但朴正洙和金希澈就是那么偶然的机会下一拍即合。

从此朴正洙和金希澈成为了纵横夜店的玩伴。

至于他们后来一起组建了SJ结社，也纯属两人酒后胡言乱语成真的偶然事件。

“哇，希澈哥和新男友上杂志了。”李东海翻着杂志，用响彻整个SJ结社四房一厅的声音说，旁边的李赫宰放下手机，马上凑过去把头挨着李东海的头，围观传说中的新男友。

“特哥，希澈哥又交新男友了。”看热闹不嫌事多的忙内兼著名海唯曹圭贤听到李东海的话以后，开始添油加醋，用更大的音量向结社内的大哥告状，把重要的事情说了三遍。

“曹圭贤，你小子皮痒了是吧。”金希澈一拳捶在了正在得瑟的曹圭贤胸口，“IC，估计我所有喜欢男人的绯闻都是从你们这帮崽子的口中传出来的。这不就是个普通得不能再普通的合照封面吗？”

金希澈从李东海手中抢了过来，把封面重重地甩在了朴正洙前面的桌子上。

曹圭贤故作可怜地捂着胸口，装模作样地说，“希澈哥偏心，又不是只有我一个人说的，你专挑可怜的忙内欺负。”

金希澈撇了一眼这次谣言的始作俑者李东海，李东海可爱地吐了个舌头，便窝到他小男友的怀里寻求保护，金希澈对李东海下不了手，也拿他没辙，只好一掌拍他小男友的后脑勺，以示惩戒，堵住曹圭贤的嘴。

李赫宰向来畏惧金希澈，就算被打了也不敢说什么，只是心里有一股闷气，李东海及时在他脸上给了一个啵啵，他的气马上又消失了。

这对不分场合腻腻歪歪的垃圾小情侣，金希澈实在是看不下去，只好转头，结果刚好对上了朴正洙的眼神，油然而生的尴尬感让朴正洙首先把头扭到另一侧。一直默默坐着吃瓜的朴正洙终于开口了。

“澈儿，交男朋友的时候一定要注意安全啊。”

“IC， 朴正洙，你先管好你自己和你的女朋友姐姐们吧。”金希澈羞红了脸，随手沾起一个抱枕便往朴正洙脸上甩。

“哈哈哈哈，李东海又全身而退了。”金钟云坐在角落独自嗑着CP，在喧闹的结社里没有人听清楚他这句语调低沉的吐槽。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

刚组建SJ结社的时候，朴正洙和金希澈还是大学生。

金希澈当时已经是业内小有名气的平面模特，由于长相过于美艳，经常被媒体错认成男艺人的绯闻女友，于是他交男朋友的事情成为了弟弟们经常开玩笑的梗。而朴正洙当时也是个没大透的孩子，常常和金希澈出入夜店，那个时期他交过几个女朋友，全是身材火辣的年上姐姐。

朴正洙和金希澈当时刚好在同一个小区租房。金希澈有几次碰见过朴正洙带女朋友回家，每每朴正洙想要和他打招呼，都会换来金希澈的白眼和无视。他们曾经因为这个问题争吵过几次，但每次都是以金希澈“反正下次见面又不是这个姐姐了”结束，朴正洙对此无力反驳。

五年前，申东熙生日的那天晚上，申东熙接到了职业生涯的第一个offer，李赫宰和李东海趁着气氛高涨也正式官宣了他们俩人早已众所周知的亲密关系。三喜临门，那天晚上大家都喝得特别多，连素日滴酒不沾的朴正洙也小酌了几杯。

晚上狂欢结束时，金希澈已经醉了七八成，有点不省人事，同住一个小区的朴正洙顺理成章成了金希澈的护花使者。虽然住在同一小区，但是朴正洙从来都不知道金希澈住在哪个单元，唯有先把人抬到自己的家里。

金希澈被放在白色的沙发上，身穿着一身红色运动服，脸上泛着酒后的红晕，像是花一样灿烂。朴正洙蹲在沙发旁，微醺的他仔细观察着金希澈精致的五官，无论一个一个部分单看，还是很在一起看，都是挑不出毛病的好看。金希澈不知道从什么时候开始悄悄蓄长了头发，在脑后绑了一根高高的马尾辫，把他本就长得好看的脸衬托得更加柔美。

沙发上不安分的人的酒意散去了些，眼睛微微睁开一条细缝，可以朦朦胧胧地看见朴正洙同样精致好看的脸，金希澈用故作可爱的声线对挑衅着朴正洙的理性。

“正洙，我好看吗？”

“好看。”

“有你的那些姐姐好看吗？”

“澈儿，你比她们好看多了。”

“那你为什么不喜欢我呢？”

“怎么会？SJ里面的每一个弟弟我都很喜欢啊。”

“你知道我说的不是这种喜欢。”

“……”

“你想要和我啵啵吗？”

金希澈微微睁开眼睛，和平日里总是瞪的大大的相比，多了份温柔和暧昧，平日里剑拔弩张的老虎变成窝在沙发上的温顺大猫。两个人之间氤氲着粉红色的空气，加上酒精作祟，在金希澈的邀请下，朴正洙把头凑了过去，轻轻吻在金希澈唇上。

金希澈的唇瓣丰盈柔软，酒精发酵使唇齿间带着点香甜的味道，朴正洙感觉像是碰到了香甜的软糖，原本打算浅尝即止的他忍不住想要往更深处品尝更加香甜的味道。鼻息随着愈发激烈的吻变得急促，在朴正洙从金希澈口腔中撤出时，急促的鼻息又变为粗野的喘气。

“正洙。”

“澈儿。”

朴正洙最终还是抛去了他的理智，把所有的成因都归咎于酒精，身体早已起了反应。

“澈儿，是你不乖先来挑衅我的，别后悔。”

虽然那事情朴正洙之前和姐姐们也尝试过几次，但和男孩子还是第一次。金希澈平日也是满嘴跑火车，凭着看小视频学到的知识，将自己吹嘘成一个经历丰富的人，但实际上实战经验为零。

两个人激情满怀，但动作生涩，朴正洙好不容易找到正确的路，却因为扩张得不好让金希澈感到特别疼痛。但酒精是最好的止痛剂，加上好不容易才得手自己觊觎已久的朴正洙，此刻他的快感凌驾于痛感之上。

“澈儿，抱歉。”

“为什么？”

“不知道。”

一场激烈的运动在朴正洙道不出原因的抱歉中告终，精疲力竭的两人在沙发上盖着毛毯便睡着了。

◇◇◇◇◇◇

第二天中午，金希澈从朴正洙怀里醒来，他的脸枕在朴正洙结实的胸肌上，温热的皮肤触感加上有节律的心律搏动让金希澈想继续窝在那里。

金希澈昨晚是喝多了，但他是记得自己做过什么的，只是醉酒时的他举动会比平日里大胆得多。想起昨晚的事情，金希澈羞红了脸，他根本不知道发生这样的事情后应该和朴正洙说什么。他现在只有一个想法，尽快逃离作案现场，避免两人独处无言的尴尬。

金希澈借沙发的力撑起了身子，意料之外的后腰疼痛把金希澈支起来的身子压了回去，金希澈一掌按在了朴正洙坚实的腹肌上。腹部的钝痛使朴正洙从睡梦中惊醒，与眼前的金希澈四目相投，强烈的尴尬感使两人马上扭头躲避。

“澈儿，昨天晚上……”

“忘了吧。”

金希澈一句话云淡风轻，把朴正洙原本想好的一段话堵了回去。金希澈起来开始整理着装，朴正洙只好低头装作漫不经心地在看手机。当他点开SJ结社的聊天房时，不禁皱起了眉头。

“澈儿，快看聊天房。”

李东海在聊天房里发了一个定位，崔始源说东海出事了，金厉旭说联系不上银赫，金钟云正在拉人赶过去。

在金希澈看聊天房的期间，朴正洙已经穿好了衣服。

金希澈向来最宠李东海，看完以后就不顾一切冲了出去，朴正洙紧追在后面，好不容易才在小区门口赶上了金希澈，抓住金希澈的手。但他下一秒钟意识到，两个男人在大街上牵着手未免有点违和，又松开了手。

金希澈边跑边拨李赫宰的电话，但李赫宰一直处于关机状态，急得金希澈一路狂飙脏话。当朴正洙把手松开时，人行道的红灯刚好转了绿灯，金希澈拔腿就跑，后腰突然传来一阵剧烈的疼痛使他失去了平衡，一个踉跄直接跪在斑马线上。

“澈儿，小心。”

朴正洙话音刚落，一辆失速的小车撞在了金希澈身上，发出一声钝响，之后整个世界像是被按了静音键一样，金希澈往前飞出了几米远，小车最终撞在路边的大树上停住。

朴正洙走向金希澈，那张漂亮的脸在地上擦出了几处伤痕，左边的小腿以非物理的方式扭曲着，他迅速拨通了急救电话，然后蹲下握住了金希澈的手，现在这个状态，他根本不敢移动金希澈，眼前这个人如今脆弱得好像一碰就会碎掉。

“澈儿，抱歉，如果我好好抓住你的手，就不会……”

“正洙啊，你没错，不要总说抱歉的话。”

在那之后，他们两人花了很多时间互相追逐，互相躲避。在五年的拉锯战中，最终走到了一起。他们原以为他们一个是北极，一个是南极，是凑不到一块的。花了很长的时间，他们才明白，磁铁的南极和北极正因为散发的磁场不同，才会互相吸引。

澈儿啊，如果当年我没有放开你的手，我们今天会是怎么样呢？


End file.
